There's Beauty In The Breakdown
by MyToxicValentine
Summary: Sequel to What Will Tomorrow Bring?. Edward Cullen has a family now, will he be able to keep them? A year and a half later and two tours coming up, what's bound to happen? EXB. OOC. Fast updates. D
1. Where's This Coming From?

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

"Edward stop Logan is in the living room..." I whisper in his ear as his neck burrows itself further into my neck, his warm lips kissing and sucking while his warm tongue lapped at any skin and bruises it could find. I grip his hair tightly and he moans which becomes muffled against my skin.

"Baby he isn't going to come in..." Edward groans and rubs my bare thighs due to my short shorts riding up heavily. I nibble his ear lobe and he kisses across my collarbone and up my chin to my lips, pressing them harshly onto my own soft pink ones. I instantly kiss him back and it's an all up clash of teeth and tongue as we wrestle for dominance. Edward scoots my butt closer to the edge of the counter and he continues to massage my thighs with his calloused hands and rough fingertips. I moan into his mouth making him smile and win. I pull away and Edward whines as his lips hit my face.

"Come on Bells I need you so bad..." He whispers huskily and I nearly give in until I hear a small voice and an excited little boy run in with an orange Popsicle dripping in his hands.

"Daddy my ice cweam ish melting!" Logan whines as he runs in begging Edward to pick him up. Edward immediately forgets his hormones and picks up his son who looks almost identical to Edward.

"Little dude let's get your face cleaned up our all sticky." Edward tells him as he sets him on the counter and grabs a wet wash cloth. I get down and grab a paper towel and ask Logan for the melting ice cream to throw away.

"But momma I wanna fwinish." Edward chuckles, Logan acts like Edward too. He whines like Edward and is hyperactive and spazzy like Edward but he gets easily frustrated and impatient like me, otherwise he's very happy go lucky like me. I play with his blond curls and laugh.

"Honey it's melting I don't think it's coming back." I tell him. He pouts, God dammit he got my fucking pout mixed with Edward's making it twice as dangerous and twice as cute. I sigh and let him finish it before Edward grabs him and cleans up his face.

"You all better Superman?" He questions Logan.

Logan nods excitedly and yells "Daddy take me fwyin!" I giggle and Edward laughs before kissing me softly and taking Logan out to the backyard. I grab the notebook filled with plans for the upcoming Glamour Kills Tour. First off we have Warped Tour which is in a couple of weeks and then we have the Glamour Kills tour I created with One Night In Paris as the headliners. Logan is excited to go, he always is. When he watches his dad from backstage he always claims that "daddy is wike a stuperhero!" It's so cute, seeing him all grown up now it just amazing. He talks and interacts well he's very social that's why he loves tour so much. And the gang loves having him now, they're all quite obsessed with the little angel. Being Edward and my kid though he's not the perfect little angel, we call him Sid Vicious or Sidling or Sid for short. I look out the window in the back and see Edward tossing him in the air carefully and hanging him upside down playfully. I go outside and laugh as I see Edward on the ground with Logan on top.

"Momma I save da world one tep at a time!" Edward pretended to die and I smile walking over and scooping him in my arms.

"Little man you are a trip you know that! So much like your daddy!" I exclaim. I feel Edward grab me and kiss my cheek before Logan pokes his nose and laughs wildly.

"Daddy make a funny!" He exclaims because every time he poked Edward's nose Edward would make a "boop" sound.

"Ok man it's nap time." I say. Logan yawns and cuddles into me clinging on tightly and burying his face in my neck, see what I mean? Just like Edward. I walk towards his room upstairs and carefully place him in his crib.

"I love you Logan." I tell him.

"I wuv you too momma." I kiss his head and put his mobile on before covering him up and leaving his room quietly. I tip toe past the stairs but my ears perk up at something Edward said.

"Yeah I'll meet you later. Not now I'm busy. Ok ok...bye." He rolls his eyes and runs his fingers through his messy brown hair looking ashamed with himself as he slides his hands down his face.

"Honey you ok?" I ask him as I walk downstairs. He looks up and gives me a weak smile, not the Edward a thousand watt smile.

"I'm ok. Come here love." he whispers pulling me into his lap cradling me. I kiss him gently and hug him tightly.

"I love you...never ever forget that ok?" He demands. I nod.

"I love you too, and I won't ever don't worry." I reply unsure of where he was coming from. He nods and squeezes tighter...where is this coming from?


	2. Why Am I Such A Heartbreaker?

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

"Fuck stop calling please, I'm very busy." Braelyn's voice fills the phone and I literally pull it away from my ear as I continue to make Logan something to eat.

"What could you possibly be busy with babe?" I hate when she calls me that I am only Bella's babe. No one elses, fuck I am such a douche bag for doing this. I was doing so well until that night we all went out a month ago. No one knows about me hooking up with Braelyn but I think Bella suspects something.

"I'm taking care of my son."

"Oh yeah Luke."

"No it's Logan. God Barelyn just hang up the fucking phone I don't need this shit." I cut the crust off the PB&J for Logan and I and grab a bag of lays pouring some chips onto the plate.

"I need you I'm horny." I once again roll my eyes, we've only had sex three times and none of those times were good or lasted long. I was drunk twice and the third time was completely...just not even worth it.

"That's nice go get some other guy who doesn't have a family. Fuck you." I hang up and pour Logan some apple juice into his sippy cup and grab a can of Coke for myself before I go into the living room. Logan was sitting in front of our plasma screen watching SpongeBob and Sebastian was laying next to him.

"Little dude come on into the kitchen so we can eat." I say. He looks to me and smiles before standing up and walking over in his Blue's Clue's pull ups and a white wife beater and I grab his hand and pick him up into his chair and sit beside him as I feed him and eat myself.

"Where's momma?" He asks with his big brown eyes.

"She's running some errands with Uncle Emmy, just you and me right now little man." I reply and eat a chip. He smiles and nods before using both hands to grip his sippy cup. I sit admiring my amazing son. He's gorgeous, funny, totally adorable and so like Bella and I in many ways. The resemblance is un-canning, anyone can tell he's related to us.

"Daddy do I gets to wock da stage wit you?" Logan questions and I feed him another bite of PB&J. I smile at him.

"I'll definitely bring you on board man but your going to stay with mommy a lot because it's safer you know?" I explain. He nods, his curls bouncing before we finish lunch. I hear the garage door open and Logan smiles wide knowing his mommy is home. I pick him up balancing him on my hip as I clean up the plate and rinse it off in the sink. Bella and Emmett walk in talking and they smile at us.

"Hey guys!" Bella greets happily. God her beautiful smile...makes me feel even worse knowing what I've done. I can't believe I did that to her again.

"Momma! Ucle Emmy!" Logan exclaims and waves his arms for me to hand him to his mom. I carefully do so and he hugs her tightly and she smiles rubbing his back and kissing his head repeatedly.

"Hey little dude did you ave fun with daddy?" She asks with her bright smile. Logan nods.

"Daddy watch catoons and make PB&J." Logan tells her. She smiles over at me and I wink before she turns back to Logan with a wide open mouth giggling.

"Aww that sounds awfully fun I'm sad I missed it. Did you have nap time yet sweetie?" Bella looks towards me and I shake my head.

"Ok well you can stay awake for another fifteen minutes but then you need sleep." Logan nods and she hands him to Emmett as they go and play in the living room.

"Have fun with Emmett?" I ask trying not to show the hint of jealousy in my tone. I hate that he stills likes her, he's better about it now but it's so obvious he still feels for her, and that makes me mad. Bella is mine...she shouldn't be because I'm a fuckup but she is mine for now. She deserves Emmett but I have her. God can things get fucking worse?

"Mmm yeah but I missed my two main boys." She wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my chest. I smile relaxing and wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She leaned her face up and I bent the rest of the way kissing her softly. She grabbed my butt and I wiggled my thick eye-brows as mine moved down to her amazing butt. Her old body is back and here to stay...fuck it's amazing.

"Mmm Edward..." She moans against my skin as I place warm kisses on her collarbone.

"I missed you more I think..." I grab her wrist and move her hand to my package as she feels my excitement through my tight skinny jeans. Bella's eyes widen and she kisses my lips again and before we can go anywhere with this we heard laughing and pull away curiously. We walk hand-in-hand to the living room and see Emmett lying down playing hide and go seek with Logan.

"...10 ready or not here I come. Where could little old Sidling be? Could he be...behind the chair?" Emmett asks and checks behind.

"No...could he be...under the table?" Emmett checks again but frowns and smirks when he hears giggling.

"I know Logan is right here!" Emmett grabs him from the curtain and the both laugh and Logan squeals.

"Ucle Emmy dat twickles!" Bella and I both laugh and I say "Ok little man nap time, you need some rest. Uncle Emmett with be here when you wake up." Logan nods and hugs Emmett before running into my arms. I scoops him up and Bella kisses all over his face raspberrying his tummy and face and neck.

"Momma!" He squeals and Bella nuzzle her nose on his. He pecks her lips.

"I love you Logan." Bella whispers.

"I wuv you momma." I kiss Bella's lips softly before going upstairs into Logan's bedroom. I shut the door and set him down in his crib.

"Ok little man what song do you want?" I ask him softly.

"I want 'Wuwabies'." I laugh knowing he meant "Lullabies" and I stroke his head gently and hold his hand as I sing softly.

"Make it a sweet sweet goodbye..." He falls asleep before I get to the chorus the second time around and I smile pecking his lips and covering him more.

"I love you Logan." I whisper.

~Bella's POV~

I sit next to Emmett on the couch and sigh softly.

"So you think he's cheating?" Emmett whispers.

"He's been acting suspicious and I remember all the signs. I'm trying to give him the benefit of the doubt but he's making it very difficult, I just don't know what to do." Emmett frowns and pulls me into a hug and I bury my face into his shoulder.

"It's alright honey I'm here for you. I won't let Edward hurt you guys..." He soothes and I smile holding him tighter. Why is Emmett so amazing? Why can't Edward be sweet like him all the time? Why does Edward have to be such a manwhore? I really hope he isn't cheating but at this point...I just don't know.

"I just don't know what to do anymore..." My voice breaks and Emmett wipes my tears gently with his thumbs and kisses my forehead lovingly.

"It'll be ok I promise...everything happens for a reason..."

~Edward's POV~

I quietly shut Logan's door and tip toe near the stairs but right before I reach them I heard Bella mumble something. My heart stops and my jaw drops. I feel like I need to vomit. I've hurt the girl I love again.

"I just don't know what to do anymore..." Why am I such an asshole? Why do I hurt people I care so much about? Not only does this effect Bella it now effects my son. Our son. That wonderful baby boy we created.

Why am I such a heart breaker...?


	3. Who In The Fuck Are You?

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

**VANS WARPED TOUR 2011**

I look over the run down of who's performing this year and all the tour dates and cities. It's two months long then we get a month off and then we start the Glamour Kills tour, should be pretty crazy. The boys album drops in two weeks so they've been busy with promotion and getting their new video for their single "Weightless" out there. The video is hilarious in my opinion and the album sounds amazing. I feel familiar arms wrap around my waist and a certain chin resting on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asks. I smile and point to the title of the paper. His warm breath flutters my neck and he nuzzles his soft nose in the crook of my neck.

"You know we have the house to ourselves right now." He states and places his warm lips upon my skin, his silky wet tongue slipping out from between his perfect lips and gliding across my skin giving me chills. Logan is with Alice and Jasper right now she really wanted to baby sit and Edward and I haven't had alone time in months. It was a nice offer.

"Indeed we do Edward." I whisper and grip the counter top tightly as his rough calloused hands slide down to my exposed thighs rubbing the soft skin making me moan and throw my head back onto his shoulder.

"I want you so bad..." Edward nibble my ear lobe and I smirk keeping my eyes closed and lean in further to him feeling how excited he truly was. Edward lips travel back to my neck and he rocks us back and forth.

"You and your damn short shorts you do it on purpose..." Edward whines and plays with the rips in them. I giggle and sway with him.

"Mmm you know you love it." I say quietly and Edward turns me to face him. I smile as Edward hungrily presses his lips to mine gripping my hips tightly and moving his lips in sync with mine. Our tongues meet and my hands slink to his hair running my fingers through it and tugging on it. Edward moans against my lips thrusting his hips into mine, grinding hard against me.

"Fuck Edward..." I break the kiss and he smirks doing it quicker as he pushes our lips back together. Our tongues clashed and battled it out for dominance me winning this time and I break away from Edward smirking. He whines and grabs my hands linking them with his as he pushes me closer to his body.

"Baby why'd you stop?" He groans and tries to kiss me again.

"Alice will be back with Logan soon we don't have time..." I state smiling. Edward pouts.

"We can make it a quickie..." Edward pleads.

"No Edward if we're going to have sex it needs to last a while." I argue and Edward throws his head back groaning as he grabs my hands placing them on his crotch feeling him through his tight skinnies.

"Baby look how much I need you..." Edward rubs against my hands and I smirk kissing him softly and then under his chin and then his Adam's apple.

"Nope you have a hand go use it, I promise you'll get something later." I wink. Edward sighs heavily and grabs my face kissing me his tongue instantly meeting me. I gasp as his tongue thrusts down my throat and I take the hint kissing him back. He breaks apart two minutes later and pecks my lips several times.

"You're so fucking lucky I love you." He mutters darkly and huskily against my lips before kissing me again. He grabs his Blackberry from his pocket and sets it on the counter walking towards the bathroom slapping my ass in the process. I smirk before he goes upstairs shutting and locking the door. His phone goes off several times, several text messages popping up. I know it's wrong but I'm still suspicious. I grab his phone and see lots of texts from some chick name Braelyn and Tiffany and GiGi who in the fuck! The phone starts ringing and I see Braelyn's name pop up. I angrily pick it up.

"Hello!"

"Um hi is Edward there? I've been texting him but he won't answer."

"Who in the fuck are you?"

"I'm Braelyn who are you?"

"I'm Bella his fucking girlfriend! God dammit why in the fuck are you fucking calling my God damn boyfriend!"

"Ohhhh...you're Bella. Ok..."

"Listen bitch Edward is my fucking boyfriend and I can't believe you have the fucking balls to call him on his God damn cell phone when he leaves it alone here! Fuck you cunt stop calling Edward and leave him the hell alone!" I hang up and feel my throat tighten and a sob escape. Tears leak from my eyes and I grab my sore chest where my heart is. How could he...? I look up and see Edward with wide eyes.

"Care to explain?" He looked like a deer caught in headlights...that mother fucker!


	4. He's A Dead Beat Dad

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

"I can explain." Edward says softly. I glare at him and cross my arms over my chest. What could his excuse be? His dick accidently found her vagina? His hands ran up and down that slut's skin by chance?

"What could you possibly have to say fucker? I mean Edward seriously you've used every excuse in the book, what more is there to say? What I'm not good enough for you anymore? Temptation became too much? We've been through this before!" I yell. Edward sighs and bites his bottom lip looking down on the floor, his hands shaking.

"I don't have an excuse all I'm going to say is I'm sorry. You know you mean more to me than anything in the world. You and Logan are my whole world, without you guys I'd be nothing. I'd still be a manwhore performing each and every night depressed, drinking and using girls for everything they're worth." He tries to explain. I just roll my eyes.

"'I didn't mean to' 'it was a mistake' I've heard it all before! Don't feed me that bullshit! Don't tell me that Logan and I mean everything to you and more. If we meant so fucking much to you why in the fuck would you hurt us like that! I told you once before and I'll tell you again, I have no fucking problem doing this on my own. I don't need you to help me." I sneer. Edward's eyes teared up and he walked towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I can't believe I just lied to him like that. He knows I need him. He knows how much I love him. He fucking knows I can't just walk away from him...but I can be angry and I will be God dammit.

"Don't touch me-"

"Bella don't lie to me like that. You can lie to yourself and try to convince yourself that you don't need me but we both know how much we need each other. We love each other so much, more than anything it's impossible for us to be away from each other. Without you I'm nothing. I'm so sorry it was a terrible thing for me to do but you have to let me explain. Please Bella you have to believe me, you have to listen. Loving you means more to me then a one night stand. Let me explain..." Edward pleads. I shake my head no and beat his chest trying to push him off me, Edward just pulled me closer.

"Edward get the fuck off of me! I don't want you touching me right now! Get off!" I scream and pound on him harder like I was beating a damn drum.

"Fucking shit Bella would you quit that! Let me explain to you! I need you to calm the fuck down! Please stop!" Edward begs. I push him on the chest and he stumbles back but brings me with him. Edward tries to bring me closer but all I do is slap him hard in the face. He doesn't stop he continues trying to calm me. The doorbell rings and Alice and Jasper's voices sound through the wood. I scream and Edward shouts as I pull his hair trying to get him off of me. We shove each other into the wall and the door kicks open and Alice and Jasper's eyes widen as Alice shields Logan's eyes.

"What in the fuck are you guys doing! Get the fuck off each other!" Jasper shouts and pulls Edward off of me.

"No man we weren't fucking physically fighting she just-"

"HE'S BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH SOME SLUT! OR SLUTS TO BE CORRECT! I SAW ALL THE TEXT MESSAGES AND THE PHONE CALLS EDWARD!" I yell and Alice takes Logan to his room trying to calm his crying down. I feel so bad knowing he's crying but I'm so angry and so hurt right now I can't stand it.

"YOU WHAT! EDWARD HOW IN THE FUCK COULD YOU DO SUCH A DAMN FOOLISH THING AGAIN! WHAT HAPPENED TO CHANGE!" Jasper shouts gripping Edward.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO EXPLAIN BUT SHE WON'T LET ME!" Edward calls out angrily and pushes Jasper off of him grabbing his keys.

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW YOU ASSHOLE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU BACK HERE!" Edward's tears fell freely and he stepped towards me and gripped my face softly in his hands. I tried to refrain from hitting him but I started pounding on his back.

"I love you." He whispers before leaving. I fall to my knees and Jasper rushes over cradling me tightly and letting me scream and cry into his chest. I gripped his shirt tightly and I heard Alice run down.

"Bella Logan needs you." She says. I bolt up and run towards his room and he's crying on the floor and I scoop him up and sit on his bed as I cradle my bawling baby boy.

"Momma where's daddy! Where he go!" Logan screams crying heavily.

"Shh baby it's ok momma's here daddy went for a ride, to cool off." I hug him tightly and soothe his hair as his crying continues. I whisper comforting things to him. I can't believe Edward did this. Did this again. And now poor Logan has to go through all the pain too. Me that's fine I can handle it, but torturing our son too? For fucks sake he is a dead beat dad.

"It's alright Logan...momma's here. I love you." I whisper running my fingers through his hair like I do to Edward when I try to comfort him. It always works. I rock back and forth standing up as his head rests on my shoulder and he hugs me tight and I keep one hand cradling his head as the other holds his butt keeping him balanced on me. What are we supposed to do now?


	5. I'm Losing Hope

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

I start the engine of my car before speeding away not bothering with anyone. All I know is I've hurt the woman I love more than ever now...and I hate myself for it. I drive to the closest liquor store and go inside grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels and slamming a hundred on the counter telling the clerk to keep the change. I drive to the nearest park, sitting on a bench and staring at the bottle of whiskey in my hand. Am I really going to drink to mellow out my depression? To forget what I've done? Bottoms up. I unscrew the cap and swallow a long swig, the brown liquid burning my throat as it slides down quickly. Tastes awful but I don't give a damn.

"Edward what do you think your doing?" I turn and see Emmett standing there casually with his hands in his pockets. He stares at me with a disappointed look and I sigh looking down at my hands.

"Wallowing in self pity. I'm a horrible person. A total fuckup. I don't deserve the amazing family and friends I have. I should have been the one that died that night." I feel my tears well up quickly and my lip quivers. Emmett sighs sitting next to me and rubbing his forehead before enveloping me into a comforting hug. I wrap my arms tightly around him and cry into my best friends shoulder. I don't deserve to be alive, all I do is fuck up everything I have. I hurt people and then hurt myself. It's a never ending cycle.

"Edward don't do this to yourself. You do deserve to be here. You're a great person, sure you fuck up but hey everyone does it only makes us that much more human. Don't second guess yourself. Do you know how many lives you've saved when you sing or write a new song. You inspire people to follow their dreams. You're a great friend. You're an amazing dad...and the love of Bella's life. You may hurt her constantly but she'll always love you." Emmett explains. My back shakes when I hear Emmett admit all those things.

"Don't lie to make me feel better please...it hurts too much." I plead. Emmett rubs my back and shakes his head softly.

"Don't do this Edward...if you ended up hurt or worse, none of us would be able to forgive ourselves. None of us would be able to go on. You need to be a part of Bella's life. You need to be a part of Logan's life. You're a part of my life and all our friends. Imagine what the fans would think if they say you like this or worse? Edward life is a gift you only get to live it once. You've been blessed with amazing friends, a great successful career, a loving home, a beautiful girlfriend and a perfect son. Don't throw it all away, don't throw your blessings down the drain. Sure we all come to points in our lives when things get rough and we feel like we're nothing but you'll always be wanted. Trust me." He says. I bite my bottom lip looking at my best friend. His eyes held sadness, pain, truth, love, adoration, I couldn't help but wonder where all the emotions were coming from.

"But you also need to understand something Edward...you've really hurt Bella. She's given you chances left and right because she knows she can't live without you, but you cannot treat her to a life of miserable fighting and back stabbing. You need to learn to be more faithful, you need to learn that she's the one for you and she's all that should matter to you. Bella is a fucking amazing person, there's no one else like her and you're fortunate to have found her. Please stop hurting her..." Emmett begs. That's the pain. That's the love and adoration. There's the sorrow that flickers in his big brown eyes.

"You really do love her...that's why you deserve her and I don't..." I cry and take another swig of Jack Daniels and Emmett pushes it away from me.

"I do love her...it hurts that I love her so much and know I can't be with her. You and her are meant to be and I'll just have to learn to live with that. You're my best friend as is she and I care about you both and I love you both so much and I'm willing to do anything to make you both happy. I know that means I'll have to push my feelings to the side and just be ok with being friends. Ok?" He argues back. I sigh pushing my bangs away from my face.

"I need her back. Will you help me?" I ask softly. Emmett smiles before taking our hands together in a shake.

"Of course I will."


	6. She's Not Going Anywhere

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

"It's ok Bella I'm here now..." Alice whispers as she hugs me tightly and I cry into her shoulder. She rubs my back and my whole body continues to shake as wrack after wrack of sobs cracks up my ribs.

"W-W-Why would h-h-he d-d-d-d-do this a-a-again?" I cry. Alice frowns and runs her fingers through my hair and she shushes me.

"Honey Edward is a big retard sometimes ok? We both know it we've always known that. You knew that when you got together with him. But you also love him a lot and he loves you. Without each other you two would be incomplete and think about Logan? This is hurting him too." I wipe my eyes.

"Maybe I should have just dumped Edward when I was pregnant and stuck with Emmett at least I know Emmett wouldn't ever hurt me like Edward has, I know Emmett loves me too. He gets along with Logan and he knows how to be a dad, maybe I should just walk away from Edward...for real this time." I suggest and wipe my eyes. Alice shakes her head quickly.

"No Bella you cannot do that, yes Emmett is a great guy and yes he is in love with you and yes we all hate seeing you and Edward so torn up about each other but you two love each other so much. You two are soul mates, all the fighting just proves it because no matter what you guys always make up in the end. Emmett is wonderful but Edward is who you need." Alice explains. I sniffle and rub my temples.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't." I mutter.

"I know but that's what true love is all about." We both smile and laugh slightly.

~

"...I see the moon and the moon sees me God bless the moon and God bless me." I rock in the rocking chair placed in Logan's room as he sits on my lap and I read him nursery rhymes to help him get sleepy.

"Momma ish daddy gonna wead to me?" He asks sleepily. I frown slightly and run my fingers through his soft curls and kiss his head.

"Not tonight sweetheart, he's going to be home late." I reply softly. He nods and I close the book and pick him up and walk to his crib. I pull the blankets over him and he smiles up and me and I push his bangs back and kiss his forehead.

"I love you Logan, never forget that ok?" I ask him.

"I wuv you too momma. Will you tell daddy I wuv him too?" I smile nodding and he hugs me before I turn his mobile on and turn the rest of his lights off before quietly shutting the door. I walk downstairs pulling the hood of Edward's navy blue hoodie over my head and sit down on the couch. Sebastian and Elmo lay down on the couch with me and I check the clock, nine thirty. Where is Edward?

~Edward's POV~

Flowers and candy are no good in this situation, it has to be all me. I grab my acoustic guitar from my car and sit down on our front lawn and start strumming away, well here goes nothing.

_"He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_  
_ Started making his way past 2 in the morning_  
_ He hasn't been sober for days_

_ Leaning now into the breeze_  
_ Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees_  
_ They had breakfast together_  
_ But two eggs don't last_  
_ Like the feeling of what he needs"_

I keep my eyes on the door and see a light flicker on in the living room. She's awake good.

_"Now this place seems familiar to him_  
_ She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_  
_ She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_  
_ Left him dying to get in_

_ Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
_ My calling, I'm calling at night_  
_ I don't mean to be a bother,_  
_ But have you seen this girl?_  
_ She's been running through my dreams_  
_ And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
_ I'm going to ask her to marry me"_

I see the front door open and smile seeing a sleepy yet shocked looking Bella. Clad in her PJ pants and some uggs and I notice she's wearing my hoodie. There's still a chance, she's wearing it because she misses me.

_"Even though she doesn't believe in love,_  
_ He's determined to call her bluff_  
_ Who could deny these butterflies?_  
_ They're filling his gut_

_ Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_  
_ He pleads though he tries_  
_ But he's only denied_  
_ Now he's dying to get inside_

_ Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
_ My calling, I'm calling at night_  
_ I don't mean to be a bother,_  
_ But have you seen this girl?_  
_ She's been running through my dreams_  
_ And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
_ I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_ The neighbors said she moved away_  
_ Funny how it rained all day_  
_ I didn't think much of it then_  
_ But it's starting to all make sense_  
_ Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds_  
_ Are following me in my desperate endeavor_  
_ To find my whoever, wherever she may be"_

Come on Bella I know you can do it. You know the words, you can sing. Please baby...please just for me. I give her a look to urge her on.

_"I'm not coming back (forgive me)_  
_ I've done something so terrible_  
_ I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)_  
_ But you'd expect that from me_  
_ I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)_  
_ Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind_  
_ Keeping an eye on the world,_  
_ From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now_  
_ I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head" _

She walked towards me the whole time she was singing until she was right in front of me.

_ "Well I guess I'll go home now..._  
_ I guess I'll go home now..._  
_ I guess I'll go home now..._  
_ I guess I'll go home"_

Bella attacks me in a tight hug and I hug her back feeling her face hide in my neck. It was wet and I feel my own eyes water knowing she's crying again because of me.

"I'm so sorry I hit you Edward! I'm so sorry we freaked out on each other I miss you so much just please come home! Please! I couldn't stand you being away all day!" She begs. I unwrap my arms from her and set the guitar down before pulling her back into me and kissing her head repeatedly.

"Baby I'm the sorry one you have nothing to be sorry for. I deserved to be hit and I'm so sorry I'm a fuck up. I'm no good for you! Emmett really does deserve you! I don't he could treat you a lot fucking better and show you how to raise a family better that I ever could." I tell her and she grabs my face and I flinch as she touches my bruised cheek.

"No baby I don't want to be with Emmett! I want to be with you! Please let's just forget this happened let's just-"

"Bella we can't just forget it happened! I fucking cheated on you! I betrayed your trust after doing it before I don't deserve all the chances. Why do you continue to have so much hope in me when I have so little hope in myself?" I was full on crying now, tears falling freely and dripping down my nose. She smiles before bringing my face closer to hers.

"I've realized that I'll need you for the rest of my life. I want you there no matter how much you fuck up. It just makes me love you that much more." She whispers and presses her lips to mine. Oh God it feels so good to be kissing her again. I don't waste any time and pick her up wrapping her legs around my waist holding her ass as I move my lips with hers and my tongues massages against hers. Her hands buried in my hair and we kissed with all the passion within us. After several moments I pull away slowly still pecking her lips in the process.

"Baby I love you so much." I whisper breathless against her lips.

"I love you too Edward, always will." I hug her to me again, she's not going anywhere.


	7. Feels So Good

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

"I'm going to go check on Logan, he is asleep right?" I tell Bella as she whines softly and turns to snuggle in closer to my chest. I smile wrapping my arms around her waist tightly and kiss her neck softly.

"Don't leave me..." She whispers and I smile at her cute puppy dog eyes and pout. No wonder our son gets away with everything he got a mix of both my pout and Bella's making it twice as dangerous.

"Baby I'll be right back it will only take a couple of minutes I just want to see him." I say smiling. Bella leans up and kisses under my chin and then she pecks my lips.

"Alright fine." I kiss her forehead lovingly and peck her lips once more before she smiles and slaps my ass as I get off the couch. I chuckle before jogging upstairs and quietly open Logan's bedroom door. His room was illuminated with a small blue night light and I walk towards his crib. His thumb was in his mouth and his head was tilted to the right and he looked so sweet and genuine. I cover him a little more with his blanket and rub his hair softly. My beautiful son...he is too amazing. I am the luckiest guy in the world. I look on the wall that his crib is pushed against and look at the picture of Bella and I hanging. It was when she was nine months pregnant and she lifted her shirt to show her belly and I have my arms wrapped around her wiast our hands connected together on her belly and she's smiling with her eyes closed because she was laughing and I was laughing and looking in the other direction and it's in black and white. Underneath I engraved into the wall "Mommy and Daddy Love Logan". I kiss my fingers and place them on the picture before bending down and kissing Logan's forehead softly.

"I love you Logan...daddy loves you so much..." I say quietly and smile at his angel like sleeping pattern and quietly leave the room. As I finish shutting the door slowly and quietly I feel familiar arms wrap around my waist. I smile and turn to look down at her.

"Ready for bed?" I ask. She nods and we walk to our bedroom. Bella slips into bed and I strip to my boxers and turn the lamp off before climbing into the bed and under the covers pulling her into my embrace. She rubbed my arm with her fingers gently and I couldn't help but smile down at her. She is so beautiful and so genuine, just like our son, it's unbelievable and sort of dreamlike at the fairytale my life has become.

"I love you." I state.

"I love you too Edward." Bella mutters against my skin as she places soft kisses on my chest. I smile and sigh contently feeling my heart speed up. Her hand moves to my stomach and her lips kiss right where my heart is.

"Did I do that?" Bella whispers in astonishment at the rapid beating. I nod and blush.

"You are the only girl I've ever known that can make my heart beat faster than it's supposed to. You're the only girls who smile makes my knees shake. You're the only girl who makes me feel nervous and insecure but so safe and warm all at the same time. You are the most amazing girl I've ever known Bella...and I love more than anything." I admit softly. Bella smiles softly at me.

"You big mushy gushy sweetheart I love you and how corny you are Edward!" Bella grabs my face kissing me softly repeatedly on the lips before I keep my lips planted on hers. I feel her warm wet tongue swipe my bottom lip and I nibble lightly on her own bottom lip before opening my mouth and allowing our tongues to meet and explore the perimeters. My hands move up her shirt massaging her chest through her bra and Bella groans and takes off my jacket that she's wearing and I pull of her camisole. Her skin was so warm and welcoming and she tastes so good, my hands massage her sides and move down her butt as her hands move into my hair. My warm lips move down her skin to my favorite place, her stomach. It's back to the toned and flatness it was before and she moans and her head throws back on the pillow and she arches her back. I nibble her hips but continue the soft kisses and licking of her stomach.

"Edward don't stop that feels so...good..." She whispers panting and her feet move down and push my boxers down and I kick them off the rest of the way. I pull her PJ pants down slowly and my lips trails up and down her soft legs as I do so and I move back up kissing and sucking on her neck as I un-clip her bra. My face and lips instantly attach to her chestand she grabs my head keeping it there. I smile against her skin.

"Edward I love you so much..." Bella moans and plays with my hair as my lips move up her neck and back to her face. I hover above her and kiss her softly.

"I love you too Bella, more than ever..." She grabs my hands and brings them down to her boy shorts and hooks them in there. She giggles and bites her lip playfully as I growl sexily and pull them down kissing all over her face.

"You ready baby?" I pant feeling anxious as I connect our hands lacing our fingers back together. She nods and kisses me to re-assure me and I push in slowly. We both moan at the contact instantly. I move in and out slowly wanting this to last as long as possible and I knew Bella didn't mind. She let me control everything and I had no problem with that because I wanted to make her feel so good. By the sounds she was making I knew she was happy.

"Edward baby that feels so good..." Bella grabs my face and kisses me, the tips of our tongues brushing and saliva mixing. Sounds gross but to me it was more perfect than ever.

"Mmm Bells you feel so fucking good baby..." I groan and throw my head back. She smirks and kisses me again and moves in sync with me. I began to feel that fiery sensation building up and the sweat on our bodies increased.

"Edward I'm so close..." I moan feeling her tighten around me and I move faster as her hips meet with mine.

"Fuck Bella baby..." I spill inside of her and I ride out our orgasms before collapsing on her. I rest my head on her chest and we were panting heavily and I massaged her thighs as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"I love you..." I mutter against her skin.

"I love you too..." She whispers and kisses my head before we fell asleep together.

~

Man the sun is bright. I check the clock and notice it's 8:30. I yawn and unwrap myself from Bella and kiss her shoulders lightly before climbing off the bed and pulling some boxers on. She needs a break I'll handle Logan this morning. I leave the room quietly and go into Logan's room where he's just waking up because his hair is messy and he's rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hey buddy!" I greet him smiling and he smiles back tiredly and stands up shakily.

"Daddy you back! I miss you a lot!" He yells. I laugh and pick him up and balance him on my hip as we walk downstairs.

"Buddy what do you want for breakfast?" I ask as we walk into the kitchen and look through the fridge.

"Fwench toast wit bacon and juicey!" Logan replies smiling. I laugh and says "Ok little man why don't you go into the living room and watch Barney while I make all that for ya?" He pouts and shakes his head stubbornly.

"I wanna tay wit you daddy, I cans helps." He explain. I chuckle some more and he pecks my lips before I set him on the counter carefully.

"Ok little dude let's start making the concoction for the French toast." I say and grab a bowl and some butter and cinnamon and eggs and mix it all together in the bowl. I dip the bread carefully before placing some in the frying pan and grabbing more eggs.

"Logan you want to beat the eggs?" I question. He nods and I crack the eggs and leave the shells on the counter and he squishes them. I smile and laugh.

"No Logan not beat the shells beat the eggs, like this." I grab his hand and show him how to use the whisk. His eyes widen and his little mouth forms a cute "O" and we both laugh.

"Sowwy daddy." I shrug and kiss his head as I place some strips of bacon on the counter. The house phone starts ringing and I grab it before balancing Logan on my hip and flipping the toast.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward it's Emmett, did everything go ok last night?" I smile thinking back to last night.

"It went amazing, thank you so much for the help."

"No problem that's what friends are for. Listen I called because our starts tomorrow and Seth is making me call everyone to see if they're packed. Are all three of you packed?" I think back to all the suitcases and laundry int he house and nod to myself.

"Laundry is done and we're sort of packed, we have to finish tonight."

"Ok well the bus is coming at five tomorrow morning."

"Alright I'll remember to set an alarm."

"Good I'll come over later ok?"

"Alright bro bye." I hang up and Logan puts it on the counter for me. I place all the breakfast on the plates and I say "Come on little dude let's go wake mommy up." He smiles and I set him down as he runs towards the stairs and I follow him and open the door and he runs and jumps on the bed jumping on Bella. Luckily I put a shirt and panties on her before she fell asleep last night.

"Mommy wake up daddy made bweakfast! Come on shmells berry good!" Bella smiles sleepily and grabs him burying themselves under the blankets laughing as she tickles him.

"Mommy dat twickles! Stop!" I laugh and crawl under the covers joining the tickle party. Bella and I double team him and we kiss all over his face and he just giggles wildly.

"Mommy daddy you guys are cwazy!" I laugh and Bella smiles at me.

"We're crazy for you Logan." I reply and we kiss either sides of his cheeks. He giggles.

"I wuv you too!" Bella picks him up and he squirms out of her arms as he runs downstairs excitedly for food.

"Man our kid is awesome." Bella states. I laugh nodding and kiss her softly.

"He's us." I whisper.


	8. First Stop Is San Diego, I'm So Pumped!

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

"MOMMA I GOTS A BOO BOO!" Logan cries as he runs towards me tears falling down his face and his nose dripping snot. I turn away from Alice and scoot away from the table and pick my crying baby up.

"It's alright Logan momma is here what happened?" I ask him as I sit him on my lap and he buries his face in my neck crying. I rub his hair gently and rock him.

"I-I-I vas pwaying outside wit Sebby and Elmo an I twipped ober a wok near da pool. My knee is all scrapded it hurts momma! Kiss it betta!" Logan explains his voice shaking and dry sobs heaving in his throat.

"Ok baby let's check it out." I stand up and set him on the counter grabbing the First-Aid from under the sink and set it next him. Alice stands next to me and I see he has a scrape on his knee and it's bleeding.

"Sweetheart you'll be just fine but you have to be more careful or you could get hurt worse and daddy and I don't want that ok?" I say as I grab some peroxide and gauze and he nods sniffling.

"I'm sowwy momma." I kiss his forehead and I shake my head telling him not to worry his pretty little head no more. I finish wiping and cleaning his knee and put a Blue's Clue's band-aid on before kissing his knee and he hugs me.

"Tank you momma!" He pecks my lips and runs into the living room. Alice and I laugh.

"I swear Bells you are the best mom I've ever seen, especially for being so young." Alice states.

"Ha-ha thanks I try my best." I reply. Emmett, Jasper and Edward come from upstairs and into the kitchen, Edward instantly pulling me into his arms kissing me softly.

"Is little man ok? I heard him crying." Edward asks concerned. I nod and rub his bicep.

"He's just fine he scraped his knee outside playing with the dogs." I explain. Edward nods his head and kisses me again.

"Did you finish packing?" I question. Emmett and Jasper nod for me.

"We helped him finish thank God. Edward has so many fucking clothes I thought we'd never be finished." Jasper complains.

"I thought I'd die an old fart before we finished." Emmett adds. Edward pouts his cute, kissable lips and I kiss them softly and he smiles.

"I do not pack that much." He rolls his eyes and Jasper and Emmett mock glare.

"You pack more than Bella and Alice combined and they pack a whole fucking lot." Alice and I giggle and we all laugh.

"This should be an interesting tour..." Emmett says. Couldn't agree more myself...

~The Next Morning~

"Momma! Momma! Wake up!" Logan yells jumping on top of me the next morning. I groan and open my eyes smiling sleepily when see my happy bouncy boy running around naked.

"Baby where are your pull ups?" I ask. Edward comes running in panting with a towel and pull up in hand.

"Logan come on little dude let's get dressed! Mommy and I still need to get ready." I giggle and Logan runs around the room jumping on the bed with me and under the covers. Edward bends over panting and I grab Logan and he squeals as Edward tosses me the pull up.

"Ok Logan put these on before I make you." I instruct. He giggles and shakes his dead. Stubborn boy just like Edward and me.

"Logan Anthony Cullen put these on now." I say more sternly. He smiles an slips them on before hugging me tightly and pecking my lips.

"I wuv you mommy." I smile and kiss his forehead and hug him back standing up and walking to Edward.

"I love you too honey now go let daddy dress you." I hand him to Edward carefully before Edward pecks my lips thanking me and leaving the room. I stretch my back and crack it before grabbing some clean clothes and going into the bathroom. I start the shower so the water will get hot and I strip down getting in, the water instantly waking me up and relaxing tense muscles. I stand under the water for at least five straight minutes before I feel Edward behind me pulling me into his chest his lips kissing my neck softly.

"Morning Edward how are you?" I ask grabbing the shampoo and handing it to him.

"Tired the little one wore me out, he's so hyper. Emmett has arrived though to help tame him while we get dressed." Edward replies. I laugh and sigh contently as he massages my scalp gently.

"Mmm...I love you." I whisper, I knew Edward was smiling and he pushed me closer to the water so I could rinse my soap out.

"I love you too Bells." I turn around to face him and kiss his lips before grabbing his shampoo and washing his amazing locks. Any girl would be jealous of his amazing hair, I know I am. Edward massages my hips and stomach and rests his chin on my shoulder kissing the crook of my neck as I finish his hair. We condition our hair and wash up with body wash before stepping out drying off.

"Is that my hoodie baby?" He asks raising an eye-brow. I nod smiling happily and finish getting dressed Edward soon joining me. We grab our phones and wallets and ID badges for the Warped Tour clipping them to the back of our skinny jeans before heading downstairs.

"Hey guys just in time! The bus has arrived and we're taking all your luggage." Emmett greets chirpily.

"Emmy!" I squeal running over to him jumping on him in big hug. He holds my legs carefully and smiles hugging me back.

"You smell good...and like Edward. Nice." I laugh and motion towards the hoodie and Edward winks before grabbing some bags and heading out the door.

"Where's Logan?" Emmett points to the bus where Alice was showing him around and I smile knowing he's in good hands. I grab the rest of the bags with Emmett and lock the front door before we load the rest.

"Come on! To Warped Tour we go!" Emmett yells. We head onto the bus and Edward was yawning like crazy.

"Edward baby go take a nap Logan should be good now." I say wrapping my arms around his waist and my chin on his chest to look upward.

"Okie dokie baby. Love you." He says in-between yawns. I smile and whisper "I love you too." He smiles pushing my bangs to the side kissing my forehead and then kissing my nose and cheeks and then finally my lips before walking off to the bunks. Alice was sitting with Logan on her lap and giving him some food and Jasper and Riley were playing video games. I go and sit by Emmett who was looking out the window and he smiles wrapping his arm around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You excited for tour?" He whispers in my ear, his hot breath fluttering my skin. I got chills and nod my head smiling softly.

"Indeed, are you?" He nods happily and says "First stop is San Diego I'm so pumped!" I laugh and the hand that wasn't around my waist grabs one of my empty hands and he laces our fingers together.

"You promise to watch every show?" Emmett was batting his long eye-lashes and widening his already big beautiful brown eyes. Aww he looks so adorable like that!

"Sure will, or at least the best I can since Alice and I are doing merch. Wait Alice how long are you on tour with us?" I question.

"Just for the first four shows then I have to go back for work and stuff." She replies while playing with Logan. I nod and pout and she gives me a heart with her fingers and I do it back before we both laugh.

"Well like I said Emmy I'll try. Maybe Vinny will be nice and let me at least for a few shows." I say. He nods and snuggles closer to me. Emmett's affectionate with me but not so much like this...it's like a new level.

What's going on?


	9. I Would Like To Win The Girl

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

"EDDIE GET UP WE HAVE SOUND CHECK!" Emmett yells in my face the next morning.

I groan slapping his face away and whisper "Fuck off." He just laughs and skips off and I sit up too quickly and bang my head groaning and then proceeding to get tangled up in my blankets and fall off the bunk. Bad morning. I whine and Logan comes running in with only his Superman pull ups on and his sippy cup of juicey juice.

"Daddy! You hwurt! Momma daddy has a boo boo!" Logan yells running towards the other end of the bus. I chuckle slightly and sit up and Bella comes over and frowns when she sees me, bending down to my level.

"You alright baby?" She asks sweetly with her head tilted to the side slightly. I smile and lean forward kissing her gently.

"I am now, but could you kiss my head, I hit it on the bunk." Bella smiles and nods before kissing the spot tenderly and I close my eyes sighing contently. I love her so much.

"Thanks sweetie." I stand up and put the blankets back on our bunk and hug her tightly she smiles hugging me back.

"Come on you need to hurry and eat because you have a show at 2 and then there's a party tonight at Cobra Starship's bus." I nod and we walk to the front and Emmett slides me a bowl of Captain Crunch a cup of coffee and I thank him before Bella picks Logan up and sits next to me him sitting in her lap and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Daddy did momma fwix your boo boo!" He asks with wide eyes. I chuckle and ruffle his curls.

"Yeah she fixed me all up bud." I reply and he smiles at me before hopping off Bella's lap and running to Jasper.

"Who's watching him tonight?" I question her taking a spoonful of cereal.

"Oh right Seth and Ben are actually, they're both too tired and they love the little guy so they're excited. I also said I wouldn't be out late and wouldn't drink a lot." Bella explain. I pull her closer and she rests her head on my bare shoulder kissing my skin gently. I smile it feels good and she stares up at me with her big brown eyes and I kiss her forehead. When I finish up Bella leaves with Alice to start setting up the booth and I hurry and get dressed quickly forgetting the shower since I'm going to get hot and sweaty anyways. I grab Logan balancing him on my hip as we walk out together. Fans would stop by and talk to me and coo at how adorable my son and I look and how un-canning it is at how much we look alike. I just thanked them and went off to the booth. Bella and Alice were hard at work.

"Hey girls." I greet them and they smile at me.

"Hey Edward how ya feeling?" Alice questions.

"Good I'm pretty excited to perform again, I need to go do sound check but I needed to drop Logan off here." I say. Logan points to Bella and smiles and she smiles back with the same open mouth and they giggle.

"Come here little man you get to help Auntie Alice and I set up the merch booth." She states and Logan pecks my lips before I set him down and he runs over to Bella.

"I'll be back soon baby, I love you." I say grabbing her face and she places hers around my waist staring up at me.

"I love you too." I kiss her lovingly and we smile into the kiss before I pull away and give her a hug and wave to Logan and Alice before heading off towards the stage.

~

"Alright everyone our last song will be a song I wrote about my long time girlfriend Bella. It's called 'Lost in Stereo' and I wrote it about the first time I met her. She was so lost in the music and dancing at this party that she completely ignored me and all my attempts to get at her, baby this is for you." The crowd screamed and we began rocking out the tune for the song. Bella was holding Logan and dancing with Alice and Logan had his big headphones on to protect his ears but he was smiling and Bella sung along. I would look at her every once and a while and I couldn't get over at how beautiful she looked. This was going to be an interesting night.

~Bella's POV; Four Hours Later~

Wow I really didn't expect everyone to be this drunk in such a short period of time. I promised myself that I wouldn't drink too much but after all those beers I feel a tad tipsy but not enough to not know what I'm doing. Edward was lost within the crowd and I couldn't find anyone until i ran face first into Emmett's chest.

"Oh hello there." No slurring? Why isn't he drunk like I expected?

"How come you're not drunk?" I question bluntly. He shrugs his shoulders and smirks.

"Didn't feel like it." He replies simply. I give him a weird glance.

"Have you seen Edward?" Emmett looks around the crowd and shakes his head.

"Nope I haven't seen him in like thirty minutes. He was talking to some chick though." I sigh and rub my forehead trying not to get jealous or irritated but knowing Edward he's drunk as shit and he won't know what he's doing. Fuck my life.

"Come on let's go somewhere quieter." Emmett grabs my hand and leads me off the bus and away from the people and we sit next to each other on the ground looking up at the stars.

"I hope he's not doing anything he'll regret." I state softly. He sighs and looks at me making me look back at him.

"Why'd you pick Edward? I mean like why did you decide to be with him after everything he put you through?" Emmett asks seriously. I've never seen him so serious in his life before. What's going on?

"Emmett I don't understand. What do you mean?" I ask softly. He sighs angrily and stars rocking back and forth bring his knees to his chest.

"I just don't get why Edward got you after the way he's treated you. For fucks sake he didn't believe that the baby was his when he found out, he thought it was mine or someone else. I just don't get it, you could have left him, you could have picked someone better." He explains. What the fuck?

"Emmett I chose Edward so he and I could become friends. You know that I didn't choose him right away I made him wait to prove to me he could be good enough. He did that, yeah we had some bumps in the road but what relationship doesn't? Emmett what the fuck, where is all of this coming from?" Emmett bites his bottom lip and looks straight ahead.

"Why didn't you pick me? You could have chose me from the very beginning. From the very beginning I was there for you, I took care of you because Edward wasn't there and I took you to all your appointments and bought your cravings and I pulled your hair back when you threw up and I was there whenever you cried because of Edward. Why not me?" Emmett begs with his sad big brown eyes. I gasp. I knew he liked me but to this extent...shit. He told me he loved me but that he was willing to let Edward and I be together so long as he and I could remain friends. What now?

"Emmett I..." I start but he cuts me off.

"Isn't it clear how I fucking feel about you! I fucking love you ok! I love you so much it physically and emotionally hurts me each and every day. Whenever I see you and Edward I just get so jealous because he gets every fucking girl! Whenever I like a girl he likes them and ends up winning them over! For just once I would like to win the girl!" Emmett yells standing up. I stand up too and put my hands on my hips.

"Emmy you know I love you but not-" He grabs my face and presses our foreheads together.

"Just let me fucking win for once." He presses his lips to mine and my eyes widen and I try pushing him off but he just brings me closer so I'm pushed against him feeling everything about Emmett. My lips tingle but he never tries to deepen the kiss.

"What the fuck is this!"


	10. He's My Son Too

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

"Edward wait it's not what it looks like!" I yell and he storms over pushing Emmett off of me.

"You fucking ass you promised you'd stay away! You swore that she was mine and mine only! What the fuck man! What the fuck were you thinking!" Edward yells and Emmett angrily stands back up off the ground and shoves Edward back.

"I was fucking thinking that for once I want to be happy! I'm so fucking tired of you always winning Edward! I'm sick and fucking tired of you thinking you can just walk all over me and always win over the girls that I want! Bella may have slept with you first and you may have had fucking magic sperm and knocked her up but I was the one who was fucking there for her! I was there because you fucking weren't! You're a God damned asshole and you don't deserve her!" Emmett shouts and Edward swings his fist hitting Emmett right in the jaw.

"EDWARD STOP!" I scream and run over but the guys push me away and Emmett tackles Edward to the ground and begins punching the fucking shit out of him.

"YOU FUCKERS QUIT IT! YOU'RE BEST FUCKING FRIENDS STOP IT NOW!" I try grabbing Emmett off of Edward but Edward just squirms and pushes Emmett off enough to get on top of him and punch him and kick him.

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO FUCKING BRING ME DOWN EMMETT! I'M A FUCKING HUMAN BEING I MAKE MISTAKES JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ME HOW I FEEL! I LOVE HER! I LOVER HER SO MUCH BELLA WAS THE FUCKING ONE WHO MADE ME REALIZE THAT LOVE EXISTS EVEN AFTER HEART BREAK! SHE LOVES ME TOO, I KNOW IT OTHERWISE SHE WOULDN'T PUT UP WITH ALL MY SHIT!"

"IF YOU LOVED HER SO MUCH YOU WOULDN'T ALWAYS FUCKING HURT HER! YOU ALWAYS PUT YOURSELF BEFORE BELLA! ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE WAS PREGNANT YOU WERE SO FUCKING SELFISH! FOR FUCKS SAKE EDWARD YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK LOGAN WAS YOURS! YOU BETRAYED HER COUNTLESS TIMES! YOU'RE FUCKED UP!" Edward yells and grabs Emmett by his collar and shoves him into the bus punching him repeatedly in the stomach.

"EDWARD GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM! QUIT IT NOW THE BOTH OF YOU ASSHOLES!" I manage to pull Edward off but he was kicking and waving his arms until I grabbed his face.

"Edward quit it! It's me! It's Bella! Stop it now and calm the fuck down!" I plead feeling tears in my eyes. Edward's eyes go back to normal but their filled with so much pain and he pushes me away.

"How could you cheat on me with my best friend!" Edward shouts. My jaw drops.

"I didn't fucking cheat on you! Emmett found me at the party by myself because you ran off to get fucking drunk off your ass! He took me outside, we talked and then Emmett kissed me! I tried to push him away because I would never fucking do that to you! Not like you did to me! You've cheated on me countless times Edward ok! So many fucking times yet I stay with you! Why do I torture myself like this when I could totally be with Emmett!" I scream angrily.

"BUT YOU KNEW I WAS LIKE THAT WHEN YOU MET ME! YOU KNEW I HAD TRUST AND COMMITMENT ISSUES!"

I scream and run up to him grabbing his face. "BUT YOU SHOWED ME YOU COULD CHANGE YET YOU CONTINUE TO HURT ME! DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU COMPLETELY FLIRTING WITH THOSE STUPID BAND SLUTS AT THE PARTY! I SAW IT ALL EDWARD!" He scoffs and grabs my wrists but I push him away from me roughly, he staggers.

"Edward I can't believe you would do this...to Logan and I...how could you!" I yell as I pound on his chest angrily. He stands stiff his eyes red from the crying and from indulging in too much alcohol. He sniffles and grabs my face.

"I love you don't you know that Bella?" He whispers his voice cracking. I shake my head and push him off me before turning around. I take a deep breath trying to control my heaving sobs. I raise two fingers in the air.

"I gave you two fucking chances...and you blew them both. Now you're never getting me back." I say through gritted teeth. His eyes widen and his mouth opens and closes several times.

"I fucking trusted you Edward...and you go and do this? I can't believe I ever loved you. I can't believe I ever gave my fucking heart and put into this relationship. Well good luck in fucking life." I say quietly and Edward runs and grabs me around the waist.

"Let me the fuck go! Let me go!" I screech and holler and Emmett runs over pushing Edward off of me.

"Go cool off Edward and leave her be!" Alice and Jasper and Riley all run over, Alice was holding Logan. Edward looks at me before running over to Logan and cradling him before running off.

"EDWARD COME BACK HERE!" I scream.

"HE'S MY SON TOO!" Edward hollers and I fall on my knees crying, the group surrounding me. What am I going to do?


	11. There's Beauty In The Breakdown

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

I finish running to my destination, cradling Logan carefully in my arms. He remained silent the whole time I was running away from everyone. From everyone I love. I stop and sit down at the top of the hill and Logan sits next to me. I can't believe she finally did it. She finally broke my heart. I felt it shatter as she spoke those words. I never expected it to hurt this bad again...then again I never expected her to do it. I'm not angry at her I know she didn't cheat me, I'm angry because Emmett kissed her and managed to convince her I'm no good for her. I just can't believe it. She's not with me anymore. I won't feel her warm and delicate lips on mine again. I won't her her soft and comforting words to tell me things will be alright when they're at their most shitty. She won't be there to wrap her small thin arms around me to feel safe. Tears flood my eyes and my head pounds as they finally fall and I let out a sob finally letting myself cry. I bring my knees to my chest and I bury my face in my knees. Bella won't be around for me like that anymore. She won't...and that's what kills me the most.

"Daddy you ok?" I hear Logan's small voice. I bring my head up and look at him, my vision blurry from the constant salty river rushing from my eyes.

"No for once little man I'm not ok..." I say shakily and he throws his arms around my neck and I cry harder bring him as close as I could. My back shakes heavily with the sobs I'm letting out and I feel myself grow even closer to my break down. My beautiful break down. I run my fingers through his soft curls and take in his scent. He's all I have close to Bella now. The only part of her I can keep close to me. Besides the friendship bracelet she made me that she has the match to, he's all I have. And I can't deal with that. I suddenly feel Logan being pulled away from me. Alice was standing there looking sad.

"Edward please it's ok really-"

"HOW CAN IT BE OK ALICE! THE LOVE OF MY FUCKING LIFE BROKE ME! SHE LEFT ME! THINGS WILL NEVER BE ALRIGHT AGAIN!" I scream angrily and feel more tears fall and my back heave as I shake uncontrollably and sob harder. I feel myself slowly sway back and forth losing balance and fell the impact of pain as I begin tumbling down the hill at a quick pace.

"Edward!" Alice screams and I groan as I finally stop rolling forty feet later landing on my back feeling everything crack and my head ache ever harder. My already bruised and battered body from the fight with Emmett hurts even more from the tumbles.

"Edward! OMG Edward!" I hear her familiar voice. Bella! Oh God there's so much I need to say to her. She runs over and instantly cradles my head in her lap raking her fingers through my hair carefully.

"Edward are you ok!" Bella asks freaked out, I could see the worry in her eyes as tears welled up quicker then ever.

"Bella I-I...am sorry. I-" I felt pain in my head and I groan gripping her hand tightly squirming underneath all the pointy rocks laying on the street.

"Edward what is it? What do you need to tell me!" She whispers. I open my eyes slowly them feeling heavier then ever and I saw her tears falling down her beautiful face.

"I love you." Before I slipped away into unconscious land where I would feel no pain I heard her beautiful, gentle voice whisper "I love you too Edward." Then I would out like a candle.

~Bella's POV; Two Days Later~

It's been two days since Edward's accident. It's been two days since I broke up with him. It's been two days and my heart feels like it's slowly dying. If Edward is hurt I feel his pain. It Edward is broken I'm broken. That's how connected we are. The medic checked him out after he passed out on the street and said he'd be alright but that he had severe bruising and cuts and that when he hit his head it battered him up slightly meaning he'll pass out on and off for a couple of days. The passing out has finally stopped, it always worried me when I'd see it. He'd be in the middle of conversation with someone and then just pass out all the sudden. He's been on bed rest meaning either in his bunk or on the couch. He and Emmett talked. Their good now. He keeps trying to talk to me but I'm not ready yet. I won't be for a while. Until then I'm just taking care of him. Right now we're in his bunk and he has his head resting on my chest and he's sleeping. Logan is with Alice and Jasper outside explaining that they can't perform right now, not until Edward is better. I'm running my fingers through his hair currently.

"Bella?" His soft, broken voice asks quietly.

"Yeah Edward I'm here." I whisper.

"I need to tell you-I need to say I'm sorry..." Edward couldn't phrase what he wanted, he was too nervous and too jumbled.

"Edward not right now...not now..." I say quietly feeling tears well up. He sighs against my chest and snuggles closer to me tightening his grip around me wanting to feel nothing but me and him. I kiss the top of his head gently. I can't talk to him. Not now...it hurts too much...and that's what kills me the most...


	12. Remembering Sunday

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

"How are you feeling man?" Jasper asks as we sit on the couch of the main section of the bus. Logan was asleep on my lap, his pacifier in his mouth and his head resting on my shoulder, I bounced him softly and rubbed his back to keep him sleeping.

"Ok...everything still hurts but the medic said I'll be good to perform again for the next show tomorrow. Actually I was hoping...that maybe we could perform 'Remembering Sunday'." I suggest. Jasper nods.

"Sure but why?" He asks. I sigh and scratch my chin slightly noticing I need a shave. Normally Bella reminds me to but she hasn't talked to me in a week. She's been taking care of me but she refuses to talk to me. I really fucked up this time.

"It's kind of our make up song. I played it to her once when we got in a fight and it just sort of helps the mood. Please?" I beg. Jasper looks at me sympathetically and nods at me.

"It's alright dude we can do that. I'll tell the guys for you, but you should get Logan in your bunk so he can sleep properly. You know how mad Bella gets when you don't let him have his nap." He says with a small laugh. I laugh too slightly before picking him up carefully cradling him and heading towards my bunk. I push the curtain back and cover him with the blankets and I sigh as I look at the pictures of Bella and I hanging all over my bunk wall. Fuck. I kiss Logan's forehead before quietly shutting the curtain and when I turned around I saw Bella. She had been coming out of the back room and her and I stared wide eyed at each other speechless. Her smile was gone and her bright eyes didn't have that usual light to them and it made me sad knowing I caused it. She bit her bottom lip and I scratched the back of my neck uncomfortably.

"H-Hey Bella how's i-it going?" I stutter sounding like a complete fool. She gives me a once over look and then stares down at her feet nibbling on her bottom lip playing with her fingers.

"I um...I'm fine. H-How are you doing?" Bella whispers. I step forward and put my hands gently on her shoulders, she tensed up instantly and looked away from me. I gently cupped her chin in my hand and turned her to look at me. Her eyes were welled with tears and I felt a lump in my throat form. Why is my beautiful angel so sad? I'll tell you why. Because I'm a complete asshole and accused her of something that I know she would never do, especially to me because she knows how it feels and because she knows what it did to me and what I went through.

"Edward don't..." She warns me with a sort of stern tone but I could hear the sadness in it. She was breaking and breaking badly.

"Bella please I miss you I need you just-" She cuts me off by pushing me away from her harshly my back coming in contact with the bunks.

"No Edward not this time...I've given you too many chances, you've hurt me for the last fucking time. Go fucking rot in hell." She sneers and leaves me standing alone feeling even worse and more depressed then before. I know she's more hurt than angry but she's trying to cover it up by insulting me. It won't work, I can see right through her little act and I'm going to prove her wrong...no matter what the cost.

~

I stare at the crowd trying to spot Bella. She wasn't there, of course she's avoiding me by staying at the merch booth. I sigh heavily before Emmett pats me on the shoulder and whispers in my ear "Tonight's the night. Things will go according to plan, fate is fate Edward." I nod feeling nerves bundle up in my stomach and I shake off the feeling but it just returns as quickly as it arrives. The show went fairly well. I felt a little distracted but I did everything I could to not show the fans how I'm truly feeling and put a false mood on for them. They fell for it. I was happy and jumping around and doing everything I could to act like the old me. It was hard to say none the less.

"Alright everyone the last song for tonight is quite familiar to all of you," I pause grabbing my acoustic guitar strapping it on and sitting on a nearby stool, "and it's my greatest pleasure to be performing it all for you tonight. I want to dedicate it to the best person I know. She's wonderful and beautiful and totally out of control and she drives my emotions insane but I love her more than anything. Bella this is for you baby, I'm sorry." I start the strumming of the guitar, Emmett joining in.

_"He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_  
_ Started making his way past 2 in the morning_  
_ He hasn't been sober for days_

_ Leaning now into the breeze_  
_ Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees_  
_ They had breakfast together_  
_ But two eggs don't last_  
_ Like the feeling of what he needs"_

I couldn't spot Bella meaning she's probably shocked as hell meaning Alice is there to comfort her. I smile to myself and contrinue.

_"Now this place seems familiar to him_  
_ She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_  
_ She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_  
_ Left him dying to get in_

_ Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
_ My calling, I'm calling at night_  
_ I don't mean to be a bother,_  
_ But have you seen this girl?_  
_ She's been running through my dreams_  
_ And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
_ I'm going to ask her to marry me"_

The crowd had lighters and were swaying, it's one of our night time performances. I smile at them as I see them singing along with me.

_"Even though she doesn't believe in love,_  
_ He's determined to call her bluff_  
_ Who could deny these butterflies?_  
_ They're filling his gut_

_ Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_  
_ He pleads though he tries_  
_ But he's only denied_  
_ Now he's dying to get inside_

_ Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
_ My calling, I'm calling at night_  
_ I don't mean to be a bother,_  
_ But have you seen this girl?_  
_ She's been running through my dreams_  
_ And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
_ I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_ The neighbors said she moved away_  
_ Funny how it rained all day_  
_ I didn't think much of it then_  
_ But it's starting to all make sense_  
_ Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds_  
_ Are following me in my desperate endeavor_  
_ To find my whoever, wherever she may be"_

I didn't have a girl to do the part and Bella hadn't come running to me so i glanced at Emmett giving him the signal to sing the part for me.

_"I'm not coming back (forgive me)_  
_ I've done something so terrible_  
_ I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)_  
_ But you'd expect that from me_  
_ I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)_  
_ Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind_  
_ Keeping an eye on the world,_  
_ From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now_  
_ I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head"_

He smiles at me and I smile back before turning towards the audience who were screaming getting to hear so much Emmett for once.

_"Well I guess I'll go home now..._  
_ I guess I'll go home now..._  
_ I guess I'll go home now..._  
_ I guess I'll go home"_

The crowd was going absolutely insane and we all do a bow before I say into the mic "You guys are amazing thank you so much for seeing us tonight! We fucking love you all!" We all run off stage and I hand my guitar off to my tech before running towards the merch booths. I spotted Alice with Logan but no Bella.

"Alice where's Bella!" I question rushed. She points towards the bus.

"She ran off crying, please go fix it." I nod before kissing Logan's head and running towards our bus in more of a hurry than before. The bus was thankfully not locked because I seriously had no time to fumble with the lock and my brain was too jumbled to even bother remembering the fucking code. I burst through the door and hear Bella sobbing in the back near the bunks and I run over to her.

"Bella!" I yell. Her head snaps up and she screams before standing up furiously rubbing at her eyes trying to hide her crying. It was too late to do that. I move towards her.

"Did you hear! Please tell me you hear our song. I did it for you. I need you to forgive me. I need you to listen to my explanation." I plead grabbing her face. She struggles against me trying to push me off by pounding her hands on my chest.

"Edward get the fuck off of me! Leave me alone! We're no more! get the fuck over it because I have!" Bella shouts and I shake my head not believing her one bit.

"I don't believe you." I reply darkly and she glares at me.

"Well believe it asshole because it's the fucking truth! Something you're obviously no prince charming at!" I feel her slap my face harshly but I just groan and face her again moving her backwards gripping her hands in mine tightly.

"You're going to fucking listen to me whether you want to or not." I state angrily and continue to push her protesting body backwards into the very back room. I shut the door with my foot locking it in the process and pushing her up against the opposite wall with my body her wrists going above her head on either side of her body.

"You're going to listen to me now because we belong together. We're meant to be, it's fate. Otherwise we would have never met. We would have never had Logan. You and I fit together like PB & J. Without the other, it's sort of missing the big picture." I say softly. Bella's eyes water again and her lip trembles and she sobs.

"Edward you hurt me so much..." She whispers her voice breaking as she looks down. I stare down at her grabbing her neck gently in my big hands and wip her falling tears with the pad of my thumbs.

"We hurt each other...all relationships have a bump in the road in our case we have several. Right now we're a flat tire that I'm trying to repair. Please Bella I need you so much...I can't live without you. being away from you like this has been so hard. Especially because I'm forced to see you and I can't do anything to make you better. I promised you I would never hurt you and that's all I do. You deserve better I understand that but you're who I love and who I want. I could never even look at another woman seriously without you popping into my mind. You're all I want." I explain. Her lips curl into a frown and she wipes at her eyes.

"I love you so much Edward...so much I just feel empty when you're not with me. My other half is gone. I feel everything you feel. When you're happy I'm happy. When you're sad I'm sad. When you're hurt I feel my absolute worse. We're that connected. But how can we be meant for each other if all we do is fuck around with each others feelings?" She inquires. I sigh heavily and shrug softly.

"I don't know baby but it's a sign saying that we can't be without each other. I feel at an all time low without you, I can't live I have no soul no spirit without you. You have my heart, when you're gone all I am is a robot. A lifeless being that does what it's supposed to but has no human emotion. I need you to survive." I feel my tears fall and Bella's soft, much smaller hands wipe at my tears carefully and she brings my face down to her shoulder hugging me tightly and letting me cry.

"Edward I miss you so much please can we not fight anymore?" She asks crying fully now. I sob harder and pull her as physically close as possible and nod furiously kissing her face repeatedly.

"I-I love you s-so much p-p-please take me back." I cry and Bella nods and kisses me softly and pulls away doing it repeatedly for another three times.

"I will. Please be my boyfriend again. Please be there to protect me and cuddle with me and make me feel good. Make me feel alive again Edward. I'm begging you." Bella replies anxiously.

"I will, I want you to be my girlfriend again. I'm never letting you go baby I promise I love you so God damn much." I pull her into a kiss my hands holding her face and her lips moving in sync with mine. Her hands tangled in my hair and I nibbled her bottom lip hearing her gasp and going for the goal, my tongue slithering in and caressing against her own warm silky one. Our tongues coiled and touched and she let me explore every inch and corner and crevice of her amazing mouth. She tasted like skittles, I know she eats candy like that when she's anxious or sad, it was both. I smile at that fact which causes her to smile and pull me even closer. The touch of tongues sent my body into a frenzy and sparks flew behind my closed eyes filling my black abyss with beautiful bright colors again. Giving me life again, though this kiss that's what she was doing. I pull away much to Bella's discontent and she moans as my warm lips touch her neck, kissing alone her warm skin, my tongue gliding out to have a taste of her amazing perfume.

"Oh God Edward..." She groans in my ear nibbling on it and I sigh happily that warm feeling filling my stomach up with butterflies and my body heat raising up just at the feeling of her breath hitting my skin. My hands run down her arms and grab at her hips massaging her stomach and I continue to kiss her neck moving up her face.

"I- _kiss_-love-_kiss_-you-_kiss_-so-_kiss_-much-_kiss_-I-kiss-just-_kiss_-can't_-kiss_-stop." I say in-between kisses and she giggles. I kiss under her chin, behind her ear, under her ear, her nose, her cheeks, between her eyes, her forehead and finally her lips. Her fingertips brush my jaw and her nose scrunches up.

"You need a shave babe." She states softly. I chuckle throwing my head back feeling content and keeping her close to me feeling her raise on her tip toes and kiss under my chin and on my Adam's apple.

"Just for you baby." I whisper and she buries her face in my chest as my arms wind around her shoulders her going around my waist. Yeah things are just right again...


	13. He Was A Good Kisser

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

"So you're both good now? You're back together finally?" Alice asks excitedly. The gang was sitting in the main part of the bus and Edward and I nodded.

"Thank the fucking lord that was seriously the most depressing shit I've ever seen in my life. Never break up again please?" Jasper begs throwing his head back. Edward chuckles.

"Promise." He says. I look at Emmett who was smiling but he looked a little distraught. I get on my tippy toes and whisper in Edward's ear "I'm going to go talk to Emmett." Edward nods before kissing me softly and I walk over to Emmett standing in front of him clad in my PJ's. He was also. He looked up at me curiously.

"Wanna go talk?" I tilt my head to the side with my hand on my hip. Emmett nods before he and I walk towards the door of the bus and Edward winks at me before I smile back at him and Emmett and I get off the bus. We head towards somewhere we know we'll be left alone and I ask Emmett if he wants to sit. He shakes his head no, politely declining me.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Emmett asks.

"Us." I reply simply. His eyes widen and he scratches at the back of his neck stuffing his hands into his pocket deeply trying to avoid all contact.

"Look I'm really sorry for how things happened but I'm not sorry I did it. I had been wanting to do it since I first met you. But I am sorry for breaking you two up." He explains quickly and he blushed at the end.

I smile up at him before wrapping my arms around his waist resting my head on his chest. Emmett seemed shocked and completely oblivious at what to do so I whisper "This is where you hug me back so we can make up and go back to being best friends." I knew Emmett was smiling that big happy smile I love to see before he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and bent down to rest his head on my head. Poor thing was probably killing his back bending down like this.

"Look Emmett I'm not mad at you, I never was. I don't think you were the reason Edward and I broke up, he was just jealous and angry at what he saw and because he accused me of cheating I broke up with him, I would never do something like that to Edward and for him to accuse me made me really upset, besides he's done it to me plenty of times. You were just a piece in the puzzle. I won't deny that you're a good kisser or that you made me feel funny when you kissed me because to be completely honest I always thought I'd end up with you but now that I'm with Edward I couldn't be happier. He's a special guy and he means a lot to me. Doesn't mean I don't care about you or appreciate what you did for me but Edward is who I'm meant to be with. I'm sorry Emmy, I do love you just not in the way you want me to." I explain. Emmett nods and pushes my bangs back cupping my face in his large hands.

"I love you too and I know you and I can't be together I just can't help the way I feel. And before you offer I do not want to date anyone, especially right now. I'm content with being single, if I can't have you then I'm fine with it. I understand that you won't give Edward up and I know how in love he is by the way he talks about you so he won't either but you can't blame a guy for trying." He says with a small smirk. I cuff his wrists in my hands and close my eyes at the feeling of his thumb gently caressing my soft cheek. His fingers were rough just like Edward's. His hands were slightly bigger but comforting none the less.

"Nah you can't, I'm sure that I would be the same way in your position. You really are the sweetest guy Emmett and you'll make a girl very happy one day. I'm sorry you didn't get the fairy tale ending you expected." I reply.

"Maybe I will...listen when Edward and I talked everything out he asked me if I enjoyed kissing you. Of course I replied with a yes and he told me, giving me direct permission and I quote 'Well brah I guess if you love her as much as you claim one more kiss wouldn't be too bad'. Would it be too much to ask for one last kiss?" Emmett asks. I smile at the sincerity of his tone and the small gleam of hope in his eyes. I grab his face bringing it down to mine and his hands touch my hips gently.

"One more wouldn't be too bad." I whisper before pressing our lips together. Emmett and I move our lips together in sync but he never tried to take advantage and slip his tongue in or anything. His lips were warm and soft and sure they felt good but they weren't my Edward's. I missed him. At the thought of Edward I slowly pull away Emmett pecking my lips three times in a row.

"How was that?" I question quietly and breathless. Emmett smiles before kissing my forehead saying "It was perfect." We smile at each other before I pull him into a tight hug. He nuzzles his face in my shoulder and I kiss his temple before we decide to head back. The only ones awake were Riley and Jasper.

"Where's Edward and Logan?" I ask.

"In the bunk Edward wanted to wait up for you but Logan fell asleep." I nod and hug the boys goodnight before carefully slipping off my slippers and opening the curtain. Logan was asleep on Edward's chest and Edward was reading a book.

"Hey baby." He whispers and smiles at me before taking his glasses off. I climb into the bunk wrapping my arms around him and snuggling as close as I could.

"Keep them on for a while they make you look so fucking sexy." I whisper against his lips before kissing him fully on the mouth. He moans softly before blindly putting them on and I pull away slowly.

"So how'd things go with Emmy?" He asks me.

"Fine actually we're all good now. He told me about you giving him permission to kiss me." I reply.

He smiles and says "I know I'm a good friend. Did he enjoy it?" I nod happily and grab Edward's face.

"He was a good kisser, might even have you beat out." I tease playfully, of course I'm lying Edward is the best kisser I know and that's because he can manage to give me butterflies and chills all at once. He carefully moves Logan off his chest just for a second and he cups my cheek in his hand before pulling my face even closer to his.

"Well I'll just have to prove him wrong huh?" He mutters against my skin before I nod and Edward presses his lips into mine. Sparks. Chills. Butterflies. All at once and it scares me yet reminds me how much Edward and I are really meant to be. He moves his lips in sync with mine before slipping his tongue in sneakily, his tongue thrusting down my throat gently and wrestling against my own for dominance. I move one of my hands to his chest where his heart is located and I smile against his lips feeling how fast his heart is beating. Edward moans before I slowly pull away his lips still sucking on my tongue gently before I peck his lips a couple of times. He places his other hand on the back of my head keeping our last kiss longer. Edward pulls away completely breathless and I was panting.

"Fuck that...you prove everyone wrong." I reply. Edward smirks and pulls Logan back onto his chest and pulls me close to his embrace again.

"Baby it's fact."


	14. Eddie You Got In The Picture

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

"Daddy bake up! I'm berry hungry." Logan whispers shaking my shoulder and climbing on top of me.

I groan softly and check to see if Bella was awake. She was still asleep passed out against the wall of the bunk. I smile at Logan before muttering "Ok little man, careful not to wake mommy up." He nods and climbs off me and hops out of the bunk and I kiss Bella's lips softly before getting out of the bunk. I scratch my chin feeling slight stubble and walk towards the main part of the bus. Jasper and Riley were awake, Jasper was on the phone with Alice. She had to go back to Forks for work but Warped Tour is almost over, then we head onto the GK Tour after a couple months off. In October is when that tour starts.

"Morning guys. Logan what do you want for breakfast?" I ask.

"I wants fwosted fwakes! And toast with Juicey Juice!" He exclaims and claps his hands. Riley chuckles at Logan's expressive behavior as do I and I laugh telling him to go sit in the booth. I put two piece of bread in the toaster before grabbing a bowl and pouring frosted flakes into it and adding milk. I mix it up for him and pour him some Juicey Juice in his sippy cup and hand it to him. He smiles as I give him the cereal bowl as well and I butter the toast for him.

"Here ya go little dude." He pecks my lips as a thank you and I pour myself some coffee before making a bowl myself.

"Did you sleep ok?" Jasper asks as he hangs up with Alice. I nod because my mouth is full of cereal.

"Glad you and Bells made up, I was serious when I said it was depressing to see the two of you like that. You guys completely love each other so to see you both like that was just...really fucking sad." Jasper adds.

"Yeah well I fucked up for accusing her of something like that, I know she isn't anything like Tanya. The whole situation was just...inane so I'm glad it's over and done with. The past is the past, I'm done with that." I reply. Riley nods at me.

"Well just don't do that again to her ok? She loves you a lot." Riley speaks up. I nod and Logan turns to me.

"Daddy I'm done! Cans I go and bwake mommy up?" He asks looking so adorable. I nod at him and go and grab his dishes before he runs off towards the bunks. I rinse the bowls out and dry them off putting them back in the cupboard as well as rinsing and drying the utensils off.

"Morning boys." Bella greets us sleepily as she balances Logan on her hip.

"Morning!" The boys chirp and I walk over to her grabbing the back of her neck and bent my head down kissing her softly. She smiles into the kiss before pulling away.

"Morning baby." I whisper.

"Morning Eddie." She says quietly. I only let Bella call me the girly names like Eddie, but the boys call me Ed sometimes.

"What city are we in?" She asks setting Logan down as he runs towards Riley's lap and she pours herself some coffee, I wrap my arms around her bringing her back to my chest and I snuggle my face into the back of her neck.

"We are in Dallas." Riley answers her and we all nod. Emmett comes out from the bunk area scratching his chest and nodding at all of us.

"Morning peeps." Emmett says with a small tired smile.

"Hey dude how'd ya sleep?" I question handing him a cup of coffee and banana.

"Like a baby." He replies. Logan was playing with Riley's fro and he laughs.

"Logan come here little man." I call him over and pick him up as he reaches me.

"Vat's up daddy?" He asks.

"You gonna help mommy with the booth today and come watch me on stage?" I question. Logan's eyes light up and he nods excitedly and Bella smiles at him sipping her coffee. After breakfast we all clean up, Logan and Bella the only ones who showered because us band guys will just get all sweaty and gross so why bother, we'll take one later. Bella was all decked out in Glamour Kills gear and I pull her into me.

"Aren't you going to be hot in this baby?" I ask her pulling her close as she kisses my lips gently.

"Nah I'll be alright." She replies. I kiss her forehead and then place little kisses on her neck.

"Mmm you smell good...and taste good..." I moan against the skin of her neck and she hugs me close to her grabbing the back of my head keeping my lips in that certain spot I was currently sucking and nibbling on. I smirk against her skin hearing her moan massage her sides through her tops and then we hear Logan run over.

"Mommy Ucle Benny says boot is all set up!" Logan yells and hugs her leg. Bella smiles picking him up and she pecks his lips.

"Ok sweetie that means we can go sell people stuff." The three of us walk out together and Bella steps into the booth while Logan sits on the table. He was wearing a extra small bright red Warped Tour shirt and some light blue skinny jeans with his his high tops.

"Edward Cullen?" I turn at the sound of my name and see two band sluts. I roll my eyes.

"Can I help you?" I ask trying not to be rude.

"So listen we were like wondering if maybe after the show you could like...show us around." One winks at me and the other smirks. I turn to look at Bella and Ben. Bella didn't have any emotion on her face which is actually a lot worse than her looking angry. Ben looked worried. Her eyes shifted to me and she nodded at me and I turned back to the two girls.

"That sounds great...if I were single and didn't have a son or a long time girlfriend. So just fuck off." I tell them. They gasp.

"You are a jackass Edward Cullen!" The blond yells at me. I just shrug my shoulders and chuckle.

"That's what you get for trying to hit on me in front of my girlfriend. Even if I was single I wouldn't sleep with you two. That's all the past I'm not like that anymore so tell anyone that thinks they can sleep with me that they are just fucking wasting their time. I'm completely content with the girl in my life and she's a permanent factor. Kiss my ass." I reply and they groan before stomping off. I turn to Bella looking a little unsure and she just laughs folding some shirts.

"Baby I'm sorry about that." I say climbing over the barrier and sitting down in her chair pulling her into my lap kissing her neck.

"Don't worry about it you did fine, thanks for that." She replies and kisses me on the lips gently.

"OMG Kate look it's baby Cullen! He is too cute! Bella, Edward you guys have the most adorable son. Can we have some pictures?" Two teenage girls ask friendly. Her and I nod and we exit our booth and I ask them their names.

"I'm Kate and this is my bestie Nessie. We've been trying to look for you both, we want to let all the One Night In Paris fans, the true ones anyways, how great your son and Bella are." Kate states.

"Ok that's cool." I wrap my arms around both of them and Bella snaps a picture. Then they ask for a picture with Bella and she stands in-between them with her arms around them. I snap it and they squeal excitedly before bending down to Logan's level.

"Sweetie take a pic with these two girls?" Bella asks him. He nods and I sneak up behind them and make a silly face and Bella snaps the picture.

"Eddie you got in the picture! Did you girls want one with just Logan?" Bella questions them. They shake their head.

"No that's great it's really funny." Nessie says.

"And that's so cute that you call him Eddie." Kate adds. I blush and Bella grabs my cheek kissing it softly.

"He's just the sweetest." She tells them.

"Did you girls want some merch too?" Ben pipes up. They nod and buy two shirts and Bella and I hug them before they leave.

"Nice girls." Bella tells me as I stand in-between her legs as she sits on the booth and I kiss her softly.

"They were, at least I know majority likes you. The ones who don't aren't real fans. They're just a bunch of fakes. Every fan knows that the band mates are only happy because their girlfriends or boyfriends make them happy. Otherwise bands would be no fun." Bella smiles at me before we head over to the stage to get set up. She gave us all good luck hugs and kisses before i peck Logan's lips and run on stage.

"WHAT'S UP DALLAS!" I yell into the mic, the crowd going wild.

"FUCKING SWEET! WE ARE ONE NIGHT IN PARIS AND SO DAMN EXCITED TO PLAY FOR YOU ALL!" I shout and Emmett runs over to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Ain't he just the sexiest beast alive? A true tiger in the bedroom." Emmett says into the mic and everyone laughs and screams and Emmett nuzzles against me. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"His girlfriend is too lucky! Edward is sexy!" Emmett yells.

"Well thank you Emmett you're too sweet." Emmett slaps my ass and winks at the crowd.

"You're welcome Eddie baby!" We start the tune to "Love Drunk" and my eyes avert to Bella and Logan throughout the concert. She was dancing with him and singing along with the words and Logan smiles and claps his hands wearing his large headphones to protect his sensitive ear drums. We performed a shit load of songs, ending with "Lost in Stereo".

"You guys have been fucking amazing today! I want to dedicate our last song to Bella, I wrote it about the night we met." The crowd screams and I turn to Bella and she was smiling. I looked at her on and off during the song and every time I looked, she gave me butterflies and even more energy to rock the stage harder.

"THANK YOU ALL AND HOPE TO SEE YOU AROUND!" I shout.

"COME TO OUR BOOTH AND SEE OUR SEXY WORKERS!" Emmett adds. I laugh and we hand our techies all the gear and I pull Bella into a hug as Emmett held Logan.

"Eww Edward you're all sweaty and gross!" She whines playfully, she's used to it now. I smirk kissing her neck and burying my face int he neck and grabbing her ass in my hands.

"But you love me." I mutter against her lips and nibble her bottom lip kissing her once more.

"Mmm that I do." She whispers pressing her lips fully to mine. Damn I am too lucky. I feel so blessed that we've met, Bella is the most amazing girl ever. She's perfect in every way and any guy would be lucky to have her. And I'm that lucky guy. Over all the guys in the world she picked me. And we have a family now...one I'm never letting go of.


	15. Wild Monkey Sex!

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

His warm lips trailed up and down my neck, his rough calloused hands massaged my sides gently. What a way to be woken up. I groan and swat the body away from me but he only chuckles and pulls me closer. God that laugh...brings a smile to myself every time I hear it, so melodic and wonderful.

"Edward leave me alone..." I whine as he buries his face into my chest and kisses my cleavage. I smile feeling his warm lips and I moan softly and play with his hair as he smiles against my skin.

"You have to wake up it's late and we're finally home." He whispers. Thank God. Warped Tour was amazing but had so much drama, I hope my Glamour Kills tour doesn't spark too much drama. This one had too much drama as it is.

"Where's Logan?" I ask softly and Edward looks up at me.

"No worries he's with Emmett, everyone's inside our house, we're all kicking it there." He explains. I nod and Edward remains on top of me.

"Edward how do you expect me to leave the bus if you won't get off of me?" I question raising an eye-brow. He smirks and places butterflies kisses on my collar bone.

"I like this position..." He trails off as his tongue slides across the skin of my neck moving towards my soft spot, nibbling on it just below my ear.

"Edward w-we don't h-have t-time for t-this..." I stutter and grip his head tighter keeping him in that spot.

"That's not what I think...there's an empty bus...we could make it a quickie..." He groans and brings our hands together lacing our fingers together. I throw my head back giving Edward more access as he smirks diving back in. Edward was shirtless and one wearing a pair of sweats and boxers and his hands run up and down my thighs before hooking into my short shorts and boy shorts pulling them down together. I grab his face pushing our lips together as Edward moans, his hands going up my shirt and massaging my chest. I don't sleep with a bra on so it was easy access for him.

"Edward you said this would be quick...hurry up..." I moan in his ear nibbling on the lobe. He moans taking of his pants and un-clipping my bra as my feet push down his boxers. He wastes no time pushing in.

"Edward!" I scream feeling him smirk before pushing his lips onto mine. He connects our hands above my head pushing in faster and harder each time.

"God Bells...feels so good..." He moans and pants as I push my hips up into his seeing him smile some. We were so into it that we didn't hear the bus door open.

"EDWARD! BELLA! ARE YOU STILL HERE!" Jasper yells. My eyes widen and Edward shakes his head still going.

"Y-Yeah Jazz...we'll b-b-be...fuck...out in a m-minute...mmm Bells..." Edward tries to explain through moans. I bite my bottom lip burying my face into his chest.

"Um...ok." He leaves and Edward hits that one spot just as the door shuts and I couldn't help but arch my back and scream Edward's name.

"Found it." He grunts to himself and hits it dead on each time. I feel a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach, everything twisting into a knot and I tighten around Edward.

"Baby I'm so close..." I tell him.

"M-Me too fuck so fucking good...GOD Bella!" I tighten around him as he spills inside riding out both orgasms continuing his hard thrusts. When Edward finally finishes he collapses on me, our chests heaving and our breaths coming out fast. He lifts his head up a couple minutes later and smirks.

"That...was...amazing..." Edward pants and kisses me lovingly on the lips. I moved my lips with his before pulling apart still holding his face.

"It was...I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He says tucking my sweaty bangs away from my face and kissing me once more. Edward hands me one of his plaid button up shirts that was lying on the suitcase and I slip on my bra and panties before putting my short shorts back on and my cami. Edward helps me button the shirt up before he slips on his sweats again and we grab our bags, Edward carrying most. We walk off the bus and into our house and Logan was fast asleep on Alice and Emmett and Riley were playing the Wii and Jasper was texting on his phone.

"Nice of you to finally join us kiddos. Have some fun?" Emmett smirks wiggling his eye-brows.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Edward says playfully smiling at the end. I sit next to Alice.

"Edward must have been good we could hear you screaming his name..." Alice adds smirking.

"Shut up..." I whine hiding my face in my hands. Edward grips my wrists pulling my face into his chest wrapping his arms around me.

"At least I'm getting some..." Edward replies.

"Hey Hey Hey! I got laid last night!" Jasper argues back and Alice rolls her eyes.

"Jasper! Don't go around talking about our sex life!" Alice yells and covers Logan's ears as she rocks him slightly keeping him asleep. I walk over to her and she smiles at me before handing me Logan, his head falling on my shoulder instantly. I rub his head gently as I bounce slightly.

"I do too! Edward is saying I don't lay you enough! Fucking wrong! We do it all the time!" Jasper pouts and Alice slaps him upside the head.

"I didn't say you weren't getting it...just not enough..." Edward corrects him crossing his arms over his chest. Alice walks up to him and punches him in the stomach and he groans.

"Ow! What was that for!" He shouts. Emmett and Riley were laughing their asses off falling on the ground rolling around.

"For thinking Jasper and I don't fuck enough! In fact we're going home right now and having wild monkey sex! Let's go baby! Bye Bells Bells I'll see you later love you!" She hugs me and kisses Logan's head before I smile.

"Ok baby have fun!" I cheer her on and she giggles before her and Jasper leave with his luggage. Edward turns to me.

"Baby! My tummy hurts now! Fix it!" Edward demands like a child. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"You deserved it." I reply smirking. He walks over wrapping his arms around me and squishing Logan between us resting his head on mine.

"Baby please..." I groan before putting Logan on the couch carefully and pulling his blanket over him before Edward pulls me into him. I rub his tummy where she punched him and he smiles happily. I kiss his chest and then Edward bends down capturing my lips with his. We smile into it before pulling away.

"WHIPPED!" Emmett and Riley yell. Edward flips them off before snuggling back into me.


	16. Worst Fucking Boyfriend and Father Ever

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV; Two Weeks Later~

"Mommy wake up pwease." I hear Logan's small voice. My eyes flutter open and I look at Logan. He must have gotten out of his crib somehow. I look at the clock on our nightstand, the blue numbers reading 8:03 A.M. I turn and see Edward snoring and I push his arm off of me and pick Logan up before leaving the room quietly.

"What's up little man? Couldn't wait for us to come get you?" I ask smiling as we go downstairs. He giggles and plays with my messy hair.

"I'm sowwy I gots kinda hungwy." I nod and take him into the kitchen and setting him on the counter.

"What would you like me to make you sweetie?" I question. He puts his fingers on his mouth like he's really thinking about it, a habit he picked up from his dad of course before smiling and saying "I wants Captain Cwunch!" The love for cereal...definitely from me, I'll eat cereal all day long for every meal of the day and not care.

"Ok little man you want some juice too?" I question. He nods and I grab his clear lime green sippy cup and put some ice in it before grabbing the Sunny D from the fridge and pouring him some. I hand it to him and set him down from the counter as he runs into the living room wearing his "My Daddy's a Rockstar what's yours?" shirt with the skull on the back and his Jack Skellington PJ pants, they have Jack's face all over them. What a little rock star he is. I grab one of the cereal bowls and pour the Captain Crunch in it and then pour the milk. I mix it up some before calling Logan back inside the kitchen. He runs over holding his sippy cup and smiling wide at me and I pick him up putting him in his chair and I sit down and help him eat.

"Mommy are you and daddy gonna fwight more?" Logan asks innocently. I frown when he asks that and tie my hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head piece falling all over the place and I tuck my bangs behind my ear.

"You don't like it when we fight huh? I'm sorry baby daddy and mommy just...sometimes emotions get the best of us both." I explain. Logan takes a spoonful of cereal before nodding his head.

"I don't wike hwearing da yellwing. It makes me fweel bad." He replies softly. I stroke his hair gently and kiss his head.

"I know sweetheart and daddy and I don't like doing that. We love you very much, always remember that ok? We love you and everything about you. And we love each other very much." I tell him. He smiles before pecking my lips and holding my hand in his. I kiss his tiny hand and he says "I wuv you too mommy, and daddy too." I smile hearing him say that, it's so surreal to see him here with us now and acting along with us. He interacts well and it's just crazy to see our son growing up right before us. It is true what they say about them growing up fast, time goes by quickly when raising kids. I don't want him to grow up, I want him to be my baby forever and to depend on me. I smile at him and the doorbell rings.

"Wait here baby." I peck his lips and he continues to eat and Sebastian and Elmo bark loudly and run to the door. Hopefully their barks aren't waking up Edward, then again he can sleep through a fucking hurricane and never know it was there. I answer the door and my eyes widen and who I see. No...why is she here. She can't be back. That fucking whore better stay the fuck away, God dammit how the fuck does she even know where we live!

"What the fuck are you doing here bitch?" I snarl at her leaning on the door. She frowns and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why you being so mean Bella? Didn't you miss me. Ya know you did quite the job on my nose, I had to get it fixed and everything." Tanya replies and smirks at the end.

I glare at her and say through gritted teeth "You better go the fuck home, you're not welcome here."

"Aww too bad, is Edward here?" She pushes me and tries to go inside but I bump her back blocking the door way. Now that I'm not pregnant and can move around I have no issue fighting her back. And she's also my height right now because she isn't wearing her heels.

"What the fuck Bella?"

I roll my eyes and tell her "You have five fucking seconds to back the fuck off and turn the hell around. I'm not playing with you bitch, or would you like a repeat of last time?" Tanya snarls before pushing me. I push her back and Logan runs over grabbing my leg.

"Aww is that the little demon you were carrying in you last time I saw you? Damn you were fat as fuck girl." Tanya asks in a sickly sweet voice. My hands ball into fists, oh fuck no. No one gets away talking shit about my son, this bitch is dead meat.

"Don't you dare fucking talk about my son like that, at least I have a family who loves me. Correction Edward is mine and our son is ours and we love him very much. Do you have a boyfriend or a kid of your own? I didn't fucking think so, you're too much of a slut to blessed like that." I hiss. Logan sucks his thumbs and points at her.

"Mommy she mean I don't wike her." He whispers.

"What the fuck did you say to me you little shit?" She moves her hand to slap Logan but I grab her wrist and bent it back.

"Don't you fucking touch him. Logan go inside." I tell him. He listens to me backing up before hiding behind the archway that leads into our kitchen.

"You whore! You took everything from me!" Tanya shouts and pushes me back harshly and I fall bringing her with me.

"What the fuck no I fucking didn't! You did this to yourself! You hurt Edward and didn't appreciate him! That was your own damn fault, you were too much of a fucking whore to love Edward!" I scream and punch her rolling over and trying to crawl away but Tanya grabs my neck bringing me back. I gasp and she wraps her hands around my neck in a choking grip.

"You fucking cunt take that shit back now!" She yells and grabs my neck bring my face down on the carpet. I feel dizzy and Tanya screams as Logan pounds on her back.

"Weave my momma alone! Don't touch her!" He cries, he has tears falling down his face and Tanya moved to hit him but I tackled her and started punching her. Logan ran away upstairs hopefully to get Edward. I hope he gets here soon.

~Edward's POV~

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Mommy is hwurt! Some wady is hitting her!" Logan yells jumping on me. I groan and open my eyes and he was crying and screaming and begging me to go downstairs.

"What's going on little dude?" I ask sitting up cradling him and trying to blink the sleep out my eyes.

"Mommy is hwurt!" He shouts. At that I put him down and jump off the bed and run downstairs and see Tanya and Bella rolling around fighting and punching and scratching each other.

"BELLA! TANYA GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" I yell and run downstairs grabbing Tanya and pulling her off tossing her on the ground. I grab Bella helping her up, she was beated up pretty bad but Tanya was way worse. Tanya's head was bleeding and she had wide gashes and scratches on her face and arms and her wrist looked broken. Bella's eyes was black and her lips was bleeding and she had bruises on her neck and scratches on her face and arms also.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! WHO IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING AND ATTACKING BELLA LIKE THAT! FUCK YOU GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL FUCKING AUTHORITIES!" I scream at Tanya grabbing her and pushing her out of the house. She stumbled but shook her head leaving. Bella was holding Logan who was crying heavily and she was trying to calm him down.

"Are you ok baby?" I ask softly grabbing her face carefully and kissing her softly.

"No Edward I'm not fucking ok, some fucking whore who used to be your God damned girlfriend just attacked me out of fucking no where! I am not fucking ok! She almost hit Logan!" Bella started crying and I pull her close holding both of my babies, the two more important people in my life, trying to calm them both down.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you." I whisper feeling so ashamed and tears falling from my eyes. I can't believe I let this happen. I'm the worse fucking boyfriend and father ever...

* * *

**What the fuck is up Tanya's ass! Haha I know that was quite dramatic but Tanya did promise in the prequel that she would be back. The next chapter will be sad but then the remaining three will be happy. =] yes that's right the story is almost over, twenty chapters total this is number 16.**


	17. I'm Sorry, I Love You

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

I was cuddled into Riley's chest with Alice hugging me from behind. Edward was sitting on the couch motionless and staring at the wall with his chin resting on his fists. Emmett was on the phone with someone, I don't know who and Jasper had just come back from dropping Logan off at Ben's place. None of us wanted Logan to see us all like this. It would hurt him too much.

"You ok? I fixed up the cuts and scratches the best I could." Alice asks softly while rubbing my back. I nod against Riley's chest and he kisses my head. His strong arms keeping me safe but all I wanted to do was be held by Edward. After we stopped crying I called Emmett asking for them all to come over and we had to tell them the whole story. Needless to say they were all angry and ready to call the cops but I told them I wasn't going to press charges. Edward hasn't talked since, he's just been staring at the wall. I think he thinks I'm mad at him and he feels really ashamed of himself for letting this happen.

"Can you guys give Edward and I a minute please? We need to talk." I whisper softly. They all nod understanding where I'm coming from and they go in the backyard. I could tell they were worried but I needed to do this. I walk over to Edward and stand in front of him but hands on my hips leaning on one leg. Edward didn't divert his eyes, he just rubbed his face.

"Edward?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper. He didn't look up I saw his back shake and his hands quiver and he was blinking rapidly trying to disperse of his tears.

"Baby please talk to me, I need to know your ok." I plead getting down on my knees in front of him and holding his knees in my hands. He had changed into a pair of black basketball shorts and his teal sleeved baseball tee shirt that hugs his muscles well. He may be skinny but Edward is tone and has some muscle definition.

"I-I can't. I've failed you." I barely heard him but because I was leaning close to him I managed to hear.

"What? Why do you think that?" I question curious. His hands touch my bruised knuckles, his thumbs rubbing over the black and blue blotches gently.

"I let this happen to you. Logan could have gotten hurt too. I'm a failure as a boyfriend and a failure as a father." His voice broke and he looked away ashamed. I stood up sighing softly grabbing his face turning him to face me.

"Edward this wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Please don't blame yourself. Please don't do this again. It happened so what I'm fine. I'm a bit cut up but that's it, I'm alright I'm still here." I reply. Edward pushes my hand away and turns to face me.

"But what if you weren't? What if Logan hadn't woken me up and I wouldn't have come downstairs? I obviously didn't hear you screaming, she could have really hurt you both and I would have been responsible for your deaths." Why is he so morbid? I know he's scared of losing people, especially when they're close to him, his brother is the proven point, but I wouldn't have died. I know how to fight.

"Edward that wouldn't have happened, I know how to defend myself just fine. She wouldn't have hurt me that bad." I say softly. He shakes his head his lip quivering and his tears falling and he sniffles wiping it all away angrily.

"No! It was my fucking fault! God dammit Bells I let that bitch hurt you. I let her come into our house and mess you up! I...I'm so sorry, I fucked up so bad this time." Edward hides his face crying gripping his messy hair angrily and pulling and rocking back and forth. I grab his hands taking them away from his face and straddling his lap and he instantly wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face into my shoulder and neck.

"Edward please don't do this, I'm ok. I promise I'm still here I will be alright. I love you so much I'm not mad at you. Why would you think that?" I reply. Edward grabs my face in his shaking hands and I grip his wrists.

"Because I let that monster attack you! Look at what she's done to you!" Edward yells, he was crying harder now but he had anger in his voice.

"Edward quit it now! These will heal I'll be alright. Please just...just don't do this." I feel myself crying now and Edward closes his eyes sobbing and he stood up pushing me off slightly. He grips my neck in his hands running his calloused hands over the bruises and he presses his forehead to mine.

"I can't help but do this now...I'm sorry, I love you." He presses his lips to mine before walking out the front door barefoot. Where is he going? Did he just leave me? Are we over? Questions swirled in my head but all I could do was fall to my knees and sob. My heart's breaking...and Edward isn't around to fix it this time...

~Edward's POV~

I couldn't stay there. I couldn't be around her seeing all the cuts and bruises knowing I caused them. I wasn't there to protect her. I wasn't there to be around for her until it was almost too late. I walk to the local park, the spot I always go to when I'm upset. I sit on the bench bringing my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my chin on my knees. My eyes water thinking about what would have happened if Logan hadn't woken me up. If I hadn't seen his screaming face and teary eyes. He was so upset. I've never seen my son so upset, seeing his mom hurt like that really freaked him out. He loves her so much.

"Edward Anthony Cullen what is your problem?" I look up and see Emmett giving me a disappointed head shake before sitting next to me on the bench wrapping me up in his long skinny arms. I cry into his shoulder gripping my best friend tightly.

"Emmett w-what if I h-h-hadn't gotten up and s-s-s-saw her? She could h-h-have gotten s-s-seriously h-hurt." I stutter through hiccups and tears. Emmett shakes his head running his fingers through my hair like Bella does. Wasn't as comforting as her but it worked.

"Edward you know she's stronger that that Bella doesn't let anyone fuck with her and her family and get away with it. She would have pulled through alright I promise. She's fine now, and you need to march back to that house right now and tell her you're sorry for walking out on her. She's sobbing and thinks you broke up with her." Emmett explains. I look up at him and shake my head.

"I-I didn't m-m-mean to walk o-out I just got so u-u-upset seeing her like that." I whisper.

"I know, it hurt me to see her like that too. It hurt all of us because she's the baby and we all love her so much. But she needs you now more than ever Edward. Weren't you going to propose?" He asks. I feel my pocket and feel the ring box inside. I always keep it with me because I know if I don't Bella we'll find it eventually. I bought last week, I planned on giving it to her soon but now that this happened I don't know if she'll except it.

"I was gonna...but she probably won't accept it." I say softly. Emmett laughs kissing the top of my head and ruffled my hair.

"That's where your wrong Ed, she loves you so fucking much I know she'll accept it. You'll never know until you try though..." He teases. I wipe my eyes and clench my fists shaking my head and clearing my thoughts. He's right...it's now or never...


	18. Why Me?

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

Riley was playing with my hair and Alice was laying with her head on my stomach as we all sat on the couch. Jasper was picking up Logan from Ben's. It had been a couple of hours and Edward and Emmett weren't back yet. I was getting worried. Even if Edward walked out on me, I still need to know he's ok because if I don't...I'm fucked. The door opened and my eyes widened when I saw the two. I stood up and Edward immediately walked over to me pulling me into a tight hug wrapping his arms around my shoulder and burying his face into my hair. I wrapped mine tightly around his waist my face buried into his chest. We didn't talk, just held each other and listened to the sounds of our breathing. My body was very sore from the fight but I didn't care, my Edward was back now.

"Come on guys give them some space." Emmett announces and pushes our friends to the backyard again shutting the door behind him. Edward pulled back cupping my face in his hands and pressing his forehead to mine. I close my eyes at the feeling of his warm breath fanning my face.

"I'm so sorry for walking out on you, I don't deserve forgiveness for anything I've ever done to you yet you always come back. I don't deserve you yet you're all mine. I've given you my heart and I don't regret it ever, I'd do it over again if I had to. You're beautiful Bella inside and out. I've never felt this way about any girl before, you're the only one and I know that means something. I'm just so sorry for all the physical pain I've put you through and all the emotional baggage that got dragged along with me and my problems." Edward explains. I shake my head and kiss him softly on the lips having to get on my tippy toes to do so.

"Edward I don't give a fuck about anything that we've been through in the past. I've moved on and I'm bringing you along with me because I love you. I can't live without you, it's too hard to be away from you. I can't breathe when you're gone, my soul is dead when you leave, I'm like a fucking robot without you. No heart, no soul, no life, I'm just a hard shell that eats, shits, sleeps and does it all over again. You mean so much more to me than anything else. We've always worked through problems and I believe it's made us stronger. You and Logan are my life, and I love you so much. For bringing us together and for bringing that beautiful little boy into this world." I whisper. Edward kisses my forehead and smiles slightly.

"I didn't bring him into the world baby, you did. I was just there to help out. But I should be thanking you for giving me the most wonderful gift. For allowing me to live and for allowing me to experience the most intense and wonderful feeling. Love. If I hadn't met you that night, I would have never changed. I'd still be stuck in my old ways. You're the reason I'm a somebody. You give me the strength each and every day to pick my head up and move on with my life. You're the reason I want to wake up every morning. You're the person I want to feel and touch and love for as long as I shall live," Edward pauses and grabs my hands before getting down on one knee, my eyes widen before he continues, "and I'm really fucking hoping you feel the same way. I need you more than ever Bella, I can't live without you. Life would be miserable without your shining light guiding my darkness. Life would have no meaning if I couldn't seen you. I love you. Will you marry me?" My heart stops and my breath hitches in my throat. Did he seriously just as me to marry him? Edward really wants to spend the rest of his life with me? Why am I so special? He looks so hopeful and I didn't realize all our friends faces pushed against the glass doors.

"Why me?" I whisper my voice cracking feeling tears come. Edward smiles softly knowing I'm not rejecting, just that I'm confused. He stays on his knees.

"Because you are the definition of life. You're amazingly outgoing and don't give two shits about anyone or what they think about you. You're beautiful inside and out. You're comforting and loving and real. You keep me grounded. You put me in my place. You stick up to me and up for me. You're perfection in my eyes. The purest diamond, the softest silk, the intoxicating drug that I can't live without. I need you Bella don't you understand that by now?" I felt tears spill out of my eyes and I laugh slightly wiping my eyes.

"I will." I say softly. Edward smiles widely before pulling the ring box out of his basketball shorts and opening the box revealing the most beautiful fucking ring I've ever seen. It was sparkly and big and Edward slipped it on my finger. He stood up bringing me into his arms and picking me off the ground spinning us. We both laugh and our friends run in squealing and dog piling us.

"YOU'RE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!" Alice yells.

"FUCK YES!" Emmett shouts.

"ABOUT DAMN TIME EDWARD!" Riley screams. They all get off us giving us congratulatory hugs and kisses. Jasper bursts in with Logan balanced on his hip. Logan was smiling widely when he saw Edward and I kiss and hug each other tightly.

"So what did I miss?"


	19. I Love You The Most

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV; Five Months Later~

"Mommy cans I goes with Ucle Emmy to da movies pwease?" Logan asks rubbing my leg trying to get my attention. I bend down and pick him up smiling.

"Sure honey is he coming over?" I ask.

"Already am babygirl." Emmett replies coming in. I laugh as he smiles at me and pulls me into a hug.

"Thought I'd give you a day off especially since you aren't wedding planning today." He adds. I smile thanking him, I do need a break. I kiss his cheek and hug him tightly before hugging Logan.

"Be good for Uncle Emmy ok Logan?" I ask smiling. Logan nods pecking my lips and hugging me back.

"Dewfinitely mommy, I loves you." He can pronounce words slightly better now since he's almost two.

"I love you too. Thanks again Emmett." I state.

"No problem the little guy and I will have fun, let's go." He hugs me before walking out. I go upstairs and change into some boy shorts, my Uggs and one of Edward's plaid shirts. I tie my hair up into a messy loop ponytail on top of my head, clipping my bangs up and pushing loose strands away. Edward is out paying some bills so I have the house to myself. I sit down on the living room couch smiling to myself, I lift up my left hand and look at my sparkly ring. So fucking beautiful, I'm so excited. Edward and I have a lot done already. We're having an Alice in Wonderland themed wedding. The colors are red and black, our reception will have tea and cupcakes and cookies saying "EAT ME" and bottles of red and black M n' M's that read "DRINK ME" like in the movie. The decorations will be crazy, pretty much anything from the Disney animated film is coming to life. Instead of chairs and tables our friends are sitting on color Arabic styled cushions with "hookah" machines everywhere, they'll really be blowing bubbles. The flowers from the movies will decorate and adorn everything and chandeliers will hang from the ceilings of The Hilton hotel here in Los Angeles. Needless to say I'm fucking thrilled. We have everything except last minute things, the date is set for December 7th which is in a little less then two months. Yeah it's October already, crazy huh? I head into the kitchen to make myself some popcorn and I'm so pre-occupied I don't hear Edward come in, I didn't even know he was here until I felt arms en-circle around my waist tightly, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Mmm...why do you tease me like this baby?" Edward whines in my ear rubbing my thighs. I giggle and nod.

"Yeah Eddie I love to torture you." I whisper in his ear nibbling on the lobe. Edward moans spinning me to face him and he grabs my face forcefully pushing his lips on mine. Our lips moves together in sync and we both moan as our tongues slip into each others mouths, moving together and twisting and coiling. Edward's rough, calloused hands ran up and down my thighs and my butt as I grinded against him hearing him moan loudly in pleasure throwing his head back giving me access, though very difficult, to his neck. I grabbed his face bringing him closer so I could suck on his neck without having difficulties.

"Oh fuck Bella..." He moans and I finish off his neck before his warm lips nibble their way down my neck to my collar bone. I play with his hair and push his face closer as he un-buttons his shirt that I'm wearing and massages my chest at the same time. I moan and pull his hair which causes him to scream against my exposed cleavage and I immediately felt his reaction. He finishes giving me hickey's and smaller love bites before gently kissing my hips panting against my face, his forehead pressed to mine. We both smile at each other as I rub his cheeks with my thumbs.

"I love you." He whispers huskily.

"I love you more." I tease. He scoffs before kissing me passionately holding my neck and teasing me with his tongue. I tried to keep it in my mouth sucking on it and he chuckles pulling away more. I whine and pout and Edward smirks.

"Nah I am pretty sure I love you the most." He whispers huskily. I pout and push him away.

"No you don't you're being a meany face and not kissing me..." I pout more and leave the kitchen Edward following me like a puppy dog. I lay on the couch looking away from him knowing he's giving me his puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes and hide a smile before he rests his head on my boobs buttoning my shirt back up for me kissing my collarbone lightly.

"Bella Bear you mean so much to me, you know that right?" He grabs my hand with the ring on it and kisses each finger. I smile and hug him to me tightly and Edward sighs contently his breath giving me goose bumps.

"I know that, otherwise I wouldn't be marrying you. You mean so much to me and more." I whisper kissing his forehead. He massages my sides gently.

"You're amazing." He says softly in my ear and nibbles my lobe, before his tongue licks the shell playfully. I giggle because it tickled.

"You're pretty damn amazing yourself Edward Cullen." He smile before kissing my lips softly, capturing them within his warm ones. He pulls away pressing his forehead against mine.

"I can't wait to marry you Bella."


	20. Wedding Schmells

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name and Logan.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

I stood staring at myself in the mirror fixing up my already messy sex hair. My heart was thumping rapidily and my palms were sweating making it that much more difficult to finish tying my tie. Today is the big day. Today is the day I make Bella mine officially. I make her mine forever with one vow and one "I Do" and I've never been more nervous before in my life. I thought about how I felt when I first performed on stage, and the stage fright I experienced was nothing like the nerves I was facing now. Then I thought about how Bella and I first met. I wasn't drunk when I saw her, I saw her across the crowded room and she was glowing. There was a certain thing about her that made her stick out. And I had been chasing her ever since. And today she will no longer by Bella Swan. She's finally be Bella Cullen. She's finally have the same last name as Logan and I. Our family will be even more bonded today.

"Yo Edward you feeling alright?" I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up and see Emmett. I nod and swallow the lump in my throat.

"I um...yeah...could you help me?" I ask motioning towards my tie. Emmett smiles before I stand up and he loops it up for me. Not too tight but just snug enough. I smile gratefully at him.

"You feeling nervous?" He questions looking at my face. I nod in all honesty.

"Yeah...I've never felt more nervous before. I was never this nervous when I first performed on stage. I was never this nervous when I first met her...I'm just scared she won't be walking down the aisle. What if she turns into the Runaway Bride! I can't handle that oh God Emmett what if-" Emmett cuts me off but putting his hand over my mouth.

"Now just the shut up for a second Edward you're getting in way over your head. Take a deep breath, take a deep breath with me." Emmett tells me. I don't listen, I'm too worried now.

"I don't feel you breathing. Now come on do it, it will make you feel a lot better." I do as Emmett says and close my eyes inhaling deeply.

"One...two...three, exhale. Now do it again." When I exhaled I felt my heart slowly go back to a normal beating rate and Emmett and I do that another couple of times.

"How does she look man?" I whisper. Emmett smiles brightly. He gets to see her of course, but he is also the one walking her down the aisle. Since her brother couldn't make it, which I find really fucked up but Bella just waved it off like it didn't matter since they haven't had contact in years, she asked Emmett, her closest friend of all of us to walk her down. He gladly agreed.

"She's look fucking amazing man. You're going to seriously lose your breath when you see her." He explains softly. My knees shake at just the thought, I can't wait. But I won't have to much longer.

"Edward we have two minutes you need to start walking out there." Jasper pops his head in. I nod. We have a small wedding, we didn't want fucking hundreds of people we don't even know. So basically all our touring friends came. Cobra Starship, Mayday Parade, Metro Station, Fall Out Boy, The Maine, Boys Like Girls, Hey Monday, We The Kings and more bands such as that and of course all the family we could. Logan is the ring bearer and my second cousin Elizabeth, who is Logan's age, is the flower girl. Jasper and Alice are walking down together, and Riley is walking with his new girlfriend Bree, then Emmett and Bella.

"Hey little man you excited?" I ask bending down to Logan's level. He was wearing a black suit that matched mine. He nods happily and carefully holds a silver satin pillow with my ring and Bella's ring.

"Awesome, let's go do this." I say and he pecks my lips before he hugs me. I take in my sons scent, I love him so much, nothing will ever change that. I stand back up and he walks ahead of me. Music starts up slowly and I walk down the aisle first waving to friends and winking at the family and shaking my dad's hand and hugging my mom before taking my spot. Jasper and Alice walk down the aisle with Riley and Bree in tow. Like I said, our wedding court isn't very big, we just wanted close friends. Emmett's the best man. The wedding tune begins and everyone's attention averts to the arch. I feel my throat tighten and my palms sweat again. Fuck Edward calm down you haven't even seen her yet. But as soon as I do my heart stops and my knees shake. She was fucking beautiful, a true vision in white. Her hair was down and curled into perfect ringlets that fell around her shoulders, her veil was held up by a small silver, sparkly tiara...fuck. She smiles at the guests but when her hands fall to mine I couldn't help but let the largest fucking grin spread across my face and let my eyes water. Bella smiles back, her eyes only focused on mine as our son and Elizabeth reaches the pew and Bella and Emmett shortly behind. Emmett hugs Bella and kisses her cheek before Logan hands him the rings and my mom and dad take Elizabeth and Logan. I take Bella's hand in mine and we smile at each other before I whisper "I love you, you look beautiful." When I pull her up to me she whispers back "I love you too." Her eyes were already watery also and we just couldn't help but smile at each other. Bella gave her flowers to Alice to hold.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to bring together the union of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. Before we begin does anybody have any objections as to why these two should not be wed?" The priest spoke. I felt my eyes widen and my grip on Bella's hands tighten before I looked at the guests. My heart rate went rapid again.

"NOBODY BETTER HAVE ANY FUCKING OBJECTIONS OR MY SKINNY ASS WILL BEAT YOU!" Gabe Saporta yells in the middle of the room. I stifle a laugh and Bella giggles before he smirks proud of himself.

"OK PRIESTY CONTINUE AND FINALLY FUCKING MARRY THEM!" He adds and sits down. The priest laughs to himself and Bella and I both wink at him. He waves back.

"Alright...well let's begin with the vows. The couple have written their own. Bella why don't you begin." He says. Bella nods before holding my hands tightly in hers and smiles at me. God she is so beautiful. Why am I so lucky?

"Edward...where do I begin? You and I obviously had the strangest beginning as a couple and I wasn't sure what to feel about you. I knew I liked you right away but I was scared to. You were this bad boy who needed to be tamed and put in his place badly," She paused and Alice whooped "AMEN!", and we all laughed before he looked back into my eyes, "but that doesn't mean I never wanted you. I just knew you were going to be a challenge and you defiantly didn't disappoint. Yes we've had our share of problems but you are the most amazing guy I've ever met. You're gorgeous, you're so much fun to be around and you're the only person I know who likes to eat Oreos in nothing but boxers. You keep me wanting more every time you kiss me and I know I fit perfectly in your arms. When we're married I will promise to always be there for you. Even if you don't want to talk about it right away, when you finally do I'll be your shoulder to cry on. Your protection. Edward Anthony you have my heart forever, don't plan on ever giving it back. I love you so much." She says in the softest tone ever with a smile on her face the whole time she spoke. Her milk chocolate eyes were extra sparkly today and had even more of a spark of life.

"Edward go ahead and tell Bella your vow." The priest told me. I nod before turning to look at her again.

"Bella, my beautiful angel, my purest perfection, my toxic valentine, the one girl who kept me chasing after her and gave me the biggest challenge of my life. When I first met you, you didn't even bother with me, you were too lost and too afraid to open your heart. I had walls built up between us from past heart break and I wouldn't allow you in either. But as our relationship grew, as we got to know each other better I finally let them down to officially call you mine. To tell you I fucking love you more than life itself. And then you gave me the most precious gift in the world. Our son. And your love. You allowed me to hold your heart, as I have with mine. It belongs to you now," I pause and bring her hand to my heart where it was thumping wildly, "this will always be yours. There's no return policy. Promise to not break it. Just hold it forever because it means I'm always with you. You are beautiful Bella, and when you were pregnant I found a new beauty to you, a new kind of strength. You were so determined and seeing you as a mom now, you're the fucking best one I've ever seen. And I'm glad your the mother of my son, and I'm glad you'll the mother of our future children. And one hot MILF at that," The boys cheered loudly and Bella blushed, "but you're all mine. You always have been. And I'm so glad you picked me. Out of all the guys on the planet and in the galaxy I am that one lucky guy. I love you Isabella Marie." I finish. Bella was crying by now and I didn't realize I was until a couple of stray tears fell.

"Now the rings please." He began. Emmett grabbed them from his pocket and handed us each the ring.

"Edward Anthony Cullen do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your beloved wife? To love and cherish her for all of eternity? To be there for her? To hold her? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asks. I lift her hand and say "I do." in a confident tone and slip the ring on. She wasn't wearing her engagement ring right now, she wants it to be on top of her wedding band. Some weird thing girls do. Her ring sparkled, it's a diamond eternity band meaning the diamond go all the way around the ring, they were small diamonds but it was beautiful and fit perfectly on her finger.

"Now Isabella Marie Swan do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your beloved husband? To love and cherish her for all of eternity? To be there for her? To hold her? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?" He questions her. She lifts my hand in her small one and says "I do." and slips the titanium medium sized width band on my ring finger. Her and I smile at each other.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. Now kiss your bride Edward." He smiles at us and I grab Bella's neck gently and bring my face down to hers. She was closer to my height in the heels she was wearing and it didn't take long for our lips to meet. Her lips moved in sync with mine and our guests clapped and cheered loudly. We continued to move our lips together, pulling apart and pushing back together. We never took it too far. Her and I pull apart and I kiss her forehead before we grab hands and walk down the aisle together.

The reception has been crazy so far. The food's been amazing and the guests were absolutely blown away by the way the room was decorated. As were Bella and I, neither of us had seen it yet. Just the wedding room itself. And that was beautiful. We had done the whole flower bouquet thing and me taking off her lacey garter, Emmett had taken pictures. Alice caught the flowers and Jasper caught the garter with made us all laugh considering their a long time couple.

"It's time for the bride and grooms first dance." I take Bella's hand in mine and we walk towards the middle of the dance floor. We took lessons for this. "Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung began playing in our background. I wrapped one arm around her waist and she wrapped one around my shoulder as our other hands connected together. She rested her head on my chest.

_"I've been watching your world from afar,_  
_ I've been trying to be where you are,_  
_ And I've been secretly falling apart,_  
_ I'll see._  
_ To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,_  
_ You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,_  
_ You turn every head but you don't see me._

_ I'll put a spell on you,_  
_ You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you._  
_ And when I wake you,_  
_ I'll be the first thing you see, lyricstop_  
_ And you'll realise that you love me._

_ Yeah..._  
_ Yeah..."_

I smile down at her and she smiled back up at me.

"Ya know you're quite tall today baby." I tease.

Bella giggles before whispering "I'm wearing five inch heels, five foot nine right now." I smile and capture her lips in mine for a quick but loving kiss before kissing her forehead again.

"I love you so much, I can't believe we're married now. It's unreal." I tell her. Bella nods before looking up at me.

"It is perfect, and I'm so glad I'm an official Cullen now. I love you like crazy Edward." Bella says softly.

_"Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,_  
_ Sometimes, the frist thing you want never comes,_  
_ And I know, the waiting is all you can do,_  
_ Sometimes..._

_ I'll put a spell on you,_  
_ You'll fall asleep,_  
_ I'll put a spell on you,_  
_ And when I wake you,_  
_ I'll be the first thing you see,_  
_ And you'll realise that you love me._

_ I'll put a spell on you,_  
_ You'll fall asleep 'cos I'll put a spell on you,_  
_ And when I wake you,_  
_ I'll be the first thing you see,_  
_ And you'll realise that you love me, yeah..._

_ yeah..._  
_ yeah..._  
_ yeah..._  
_ yeah..."_

Amazing. We're finally bonded for the rest of our lives. She's finally mine. I'm so glad I found her. She's kept me grounded. She puts me in my place. She's comforting. She's loving. She's everything Tanya wasn't and more. She's the best person I know. And I feel so blessed to have found her.

"I'll love you even after I'm gone."

* * *

Wowee! The saga is finished! I just want to thank every single one of you readers, reviewers, favorite-ers and what not, you're all fucking amazing. I love you all so much! Go check out my newest story **Cheap Thrills, Glamour Kills** if you haven't already. Pictures for the last few chapters of this story will be posted on my profile.


End file.
